Lover to Lover
by 35Rhums
Summary: Generalmente la gente cree que el amor es algo a lo que todos aspiran, algo que todos desean fervientemente pero en mi caso no es así, por un tiempo lo fue, pero por ahora… no lo es. O al menos eso creí, Britt.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Glee y los personajes sujetos en esta historia, no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo. Son propiedad exclusiva de RIB y Fox. Hash tag whatever.**

**A/N: Hola, se me ocurrió escribir esto, sé que tengo mucho fics abandonados, y lo lamento, pero algunas veces hay que huir de lo antiguo y empezar desde cero. Actualizaré, algún día. **

**A/N2: Como es habitual, el título es de la canción Lover to Lover de Florence + The Machine. (La amo.) **

**A/N3: dkjasdkajd eso.**

Capítulo I

Su nombre ya deben saberlo en toda la escuela, no se desgasta presentándose cada vez que habla con alguien, tampoco se desgasta diciéndoles a los hombres que sus "ojos están acá arriba", en realidad ya se ha acostumbrado a que solo la vean como un pedazo de carne, por parte de los chicos, en cuanto a las mujeres, no es exactamente lo mismo.

-_Maldita perra.-_ escuchó a una animadora maldecir. Santana no es tonta, se queda tras los casilleros para hacer su entrada triunfal, sabe que hablan de ella.-_ Espero que arda en el infierno!-_ gritó desesperada la chica.

-_Sabes que lo hará, pero ahora debes calmarte Jo, recuerda que sólo debemos aguantarla unos meses más y luego desaparecerá de nuestras vidas.-_ dijo una cheerleader con una voz mucho más suave.

-_No sé como Jason cayó en sus asquerosas redes Kate!-_ lloró Jo. Así que todo esto era por un chico pensó Santana, la morena sabía que algunas veces debía pasar por estas cosas, no era su culpa que los chicos mintieran acerca de sus relaciones, todo pasa muy rápido, de pronto se besan, se tocan, se entregan y a eso se le suma las cantidades casi industriales de alcohol en cada fiesta. No era su culpa, claro que no, si la famosa Jo supiera satisfacer a su hombre, este no tendría que recurrir a ella.

-_Jo, todo esto será para mejor, Jason simplemente no te quiere lo suficiente como para decirle que no a esa perra…_

_-Perra?-_ dijo de pronto Santana saliendo tras los casilleros. Ambas cheerleaders aguantaron la respiración, se miraron incrédulas y nerviosas.-_ Quién es la perra?-_ insistió Santana, mirando a Jo directamente a los ojos, viendo como el odio crecía dentro de esa niña.

-_Nadie…-_ susurró Jo.

-_Oh vamos J, si alguien te está causando problemas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.-_ le encantaba, le encantaba ser una maldita… perra, si por que todas esas personas tenían razón, es una perra y ha esta altura ya no le importa.

-_Santana, déjala, tiene unos problemas.-_ la defendió Kate rápidamente, mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-_Son problemas de chicos? Yo puedo ayudar, si gustan.-_ siguió Santana, quien notó de inmediato como las manos de la chica se empuñaban.

-_Maldita perra!-_ gritó de pronto Jo, quien se lanzaba hacia donde Santana estaba, Kate de inmediato trató de contenerla, pero la ira de la chica era tan grande que ni un jugador de fútbol podría haberla contenido. Jo, furiosa empujó a Santana y torpemente cayó sobre ella en el suelo. La joven morena sujetó las manos de la chica que intentaba atacarla.

-_Por favor Jo, quítate de encima.-_ dijo seria Santana.

-_No, Santana! Eres una maldita zorra!-_ gritó tratando de zafarse para golpear a la morena.

-_No sé de que estás hablando Jo!-_ gritó Santana.

-_Crees que no sé que te acostaste con Jason.-_ insistió Jo, mientras se soltaba y se ponía de pie rápidamente mientras unas cuantas lágrimas empañaban sus ojos. Santana se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-_Él dijo que estaba soltero.-_ dijo entre entretenida y con rabia.

-_No seas hipócrita, Santana! Sabías que estaba conmigo!_

_-Jo, tranquilízate.-_ intervino Kate.

_-No Kate, no puedo tranquilizarme por que esta puta ha arruinado mi vida!_

_-Oh Jo, por favor. Tu vida vale muy poco enton…-_ Santana no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando sintió como la mano de la chica impactaba su rostro, luego de aquel golpe, la morena miró de inmediato a Jo.-_ vale muy poco tu vida entonces.-_ terminó de hablar Santana, el rostro le ardía, y la rabia de haber sido golpeada por una estúpida niña más la enfadaba.

-_No menos que la tuya Santana…-_ dijo suavemente Kate. Ambas chicas miraron sorprendidas a la joven que ahora hablaba. Santana sólo levantó una ceja.-_Nadie te quiere Santana, nadie podrá amarte jamás…_

_-Está bien Kate, muy bien.-_ interrumpió Santana, mientras sin saber por que, su corazón dolía.-_ Eso es todo?_

_-Vas de cama en cama, crees que alguna vez le importarás a alguien, crees que alguna vez alguien se enamore de ti? Yo simplemente no lo creo.-_dijo Kate.

-_Lo que tú digas Kate.-_ dijo la morena. Y llena de ira o más bien tristeza se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Jamás una niña la había dejado con una angustia tan grande, generalmente sólo quedaba con algunas heridas que fácilmente se curaban, pero esta tal Kate, por primera vez le dio donde más le dolía… amor.

-_Qué se cree esa niña!-_ dijo molesta en su auto.-_ Cualquier persona querría estar conmigo…-_ continuó, pero cada vez que pensaba en lo que Kate le había dicho, unas lágrimas empañaban sus ojos.-_ Maldición!-_ gritó enojada al ver lo sensible que estaba. Sin pensarlo más llamó a su amiga, Brittany, su única amiga en toda la escuela.-_Britt… contesta…-_ dijo desesperada, hasta que escuchó como contestaban al otro lado de la línea.-_ Britt, qué hay?_

_-Hola San, no mucho, y tú?_

_-Te molesta si paso un rato a tu casa, tengo ganas de verte.-_ dijo disimulando su tristeza.

-_Claro, para eso están las amigas, no?_

_-Claro que si, bueno, estoy allá en 10._

_-Te espero._

La llamada se cortó de inmediato, y por primera vez en todo el día, una sonrisa ocupó los labios de la morena. Manejó mucho más tranquila, hasta que llegó a la casa de su mejor amiga. Se bajó velozmente y ni siquiera se desgastó en tocar la puerta por que sabía que Brittany la vería y le abriría la puerta. Y así fue.

-_Hola San.-_ dijo Brittany mientras abría la puerta y le sonreía.-_Santana que diablos te pasó en la cara!-_ dijo la rubia que miraba detenidamente el rostro de Santana.

-_Hola Britt, ah… no es nada-_ dijo Santana dándole un abrazo a su mejor amiga.

-_No seas así San!_

_-Entremos mejor y ahí conversamos?-_ dijo la morena, tratando de calmar un poco a su amiga. Brittany sólo se hizo a un lado para que su amiga entrara a su casa. La joven rubia, siguió de cerca a Santana, quien inmediatamente subió a su habitación. Ya dentro Brittany se atrevió a hablar.

-_Qué sucedió?-_ preguntó entristecida, pero Santana sólo la ignoró, tomó unas cuantas revistas y se acostó en la cama.-_ Santana, qué ocurrió?_

_-Ya sabes B, lo de siempre…-_ dijo con un poco de vergüenza mientras hojeaba las revistas.

-_Otra vez San?-_dijo con tristeza, pero notó que su amiga no la miraba.-_ Por qué haces eso?-_ continuó Brittany mientras se acostaba junto a la morena.

_-No lo sé Britt, supongo que sólo me dejo llevar por el momento, tampoco es mi culpa que me mientan!-_ dijo un poco enfadada.

-_No debes acostarte con alguien en cada fiesta San.-_dijo la joven rubia buscando la mirada de su amiga. Santana molesta se sentó a la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda a Brittany.

-_Simplemente no lo entiendes, B…_

_-Lo haría si me lo explicaras San.-_ dijo al ver a su amiga más distante.

-_No puedo, tú…-_ dijo Santana volteándose para mirar a Brittany.-_ tú eres tan buena B…_

_-Tú también lo eres San, sólo no sabes lo que buscas…-_ susurró Brittany tomando las manos de su mejor amiga.

-_B, no lo soy… Bien merecida tenía esta cachetada.-_ dijo entristecida Santana. Brittany con lentitud se acercó a la morena, besó su mejilla, y esperó que Santana dijera algo.-_ Cómo está?_

_-Roja, pero ya pasará.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Brittany.

-_Esperemos que sí, mi rostro es demasiado hermoso como para quedar así!-_ rió Santana.

-_No sé si hermoso, pero bueno, lo que tú digas.-_ dijo Brittany. Santana la miró rápidamente y notó esa sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro de su amiga.

-_Claro que es hermoso!-_ gritó riendo, mientras se lanzaba sobre la joven rubia y le comenzaba a hacer cosquillas. Brittany se retorcía de risa, pero Santana simplemente no la perdonaría hasta escuchar lo que deseaba escuchar.-_Dilo, Brittany!_

_-Santana ya…ya basta!-_ gritó desesperada la joven rubia.

-_No hasta que lo digas Susan!-_ dijo Santana, sabía que Brittany odiaba su segundo nombre así que inmediatamente supo que podría haber sido un error. La joven rubia con fuerza, invirtió los papeles y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas ahora a Santana.-_ Ah Bri-Britt detente!_

_-Dí que te rindes, Santana!-_ dijo alegre la joven rubia.

-_Está bien, me rindo!-_ dijo de inmediato. Brittany dejó de hacerle cosquillas pero se quedo sobre su amiga.-_ Cielos Britt, es sólo un juego.-_ dijo tratando de parecer molesta. Pero cuando miró los hermosos ojos azules de su amiga, una sonrisa, la más sincera en un tiempo, afloró de sus labios.

-_Tenías razón San.-_ dijo sonriente Brittany.

-_Sobre qué?_- preguntó la morena.

-_Tu rostro si es hermoso.-_ dijo la joven rubia sin dejar de mirar los ojos cafés de su amiga.

-_Dame un abrazo, B.-_ dijo nerviosa Santana, ella no era de pedir mucho afecto, pero algunos días, todo la superaba y sólo Brittany podía recordarle lo que era estar en paz. Brittany apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Santana y la morena la rodeó con sus brazos. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que la morena volvió a hablar.-_ Qué se siente ser amiga de la más puta de la escuela?-_ dijo aún triste.

-_No sé que se siente, por que yo no tengo ninguna amiga que sea puta.-_ dijo de inmediato Brittany, sin separar su cabeza del pecho de Santana. La morena sin embargo se enderezó un poco, lo que hizo que la joven rubia se levantara de sobre ella.

-_Britt, sé que todos piensan eso sobre mí, y lo peor es… que tienen razón._

_-_ _San, no les hagas caso…-_ dijo acostándose a su lado.

-_Sabes lo que me dijeron hoy? Dijeron que nadie me quiere, que nadie podrá amarme jamás._

_-Eso es mentira, San. Yo te quiero.-_ dijo Brittany, Santana sólo sonrió.

_-Dijeron que a nadie le importaría jamás, que nadie se enamoraría de mi, y tal vez estén en lo cierto B._

_-Yo creo que son sólo estupideces.-_ dijo Brittany muy seria.-_ En serio!_

_-Britt, jamás he tenido un novio._

_-Que hay de Puck?_

_-Noah no significa nada para mí y lo sabes. Claro es el chico con que más tiempo he estado pero…_

-_Nunca lo amaste._

_-Exacto, supongo que sólo no quería estar sola, sé que él estaba con otra mientras estaba conmigo, pero simplemente no quería estar sola, sabes?_

_-Si, entiendo San.-_ dijo Brittany con ternura.-_ Bueno, tal vez es momento para empezar de cero, no crees?_

_-A qué te refieres?-_ preguntó nerviosa Santana. La morena sabía que las ideas de Brittany siempre tenían que ver con disculpas, sonrisas, abrazos y miles de cosas así.

-_Tal vez debes empezar a cambiar tu reputación San._

_-Cómo voy a hacer eso Britt! Si todo el mundo sabe que soy una puta._

_-Tal vez debes empezar por ignorar lo que otros creen.-_ dijo Brittany con seguridad.

-_Y supongo que tú me ayudarás con todo esto?-_ preguntó Santana con sarcasmo.

-_Sólo… no tengas sexo._

_-Qué! Pero Britt…_

_-No creo que sea tan difícil Santana._

_-Eso es lo que piensa una virgen como tú, Susan.-_molestó Santana.

-_Deja de decirme así! Sabes que lo detesto San.-_ dijo Brittany de inmediato, un poco nerviosa.-_ Además… no sé… que es tan especial acerca del… se… de eso._

_-Supongo que algún día lo sabrás B, sólo no pierdas tu virginidad con algún imbécil.-_ dijo muy seria Santana, casi con un tono maternal.-_ Eres muy especial como para entregarte a cualquiera B. Bueno ahora me iré.-_ dijo Santana levantándose de la cama.-_Te quiero y nos vemos mañana.-_ dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-_Tú también lo eres San… tú también eres especial._

Y Brittany se quedó sola en su habitación, maldiciendo el día en que se enamoró de su mejor amiga, maldiciendo el día en que Santana López la enamoró perdidamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Me inspiré demasiado, espero que les guste y gracias por sus comentarios (: Saludos, Nati.**

Capítulo II

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, Brittany despertó con la imagen de Santana en su mente, esa sonrisa, esa alegría que la morena irradiaba cuando estaba con ella, la maravillaba y la acompañó hasta en sus sueños esa noche, así que le envió un mensaje a su amiga sin resistir la urgencia de hacerlo… como todos los días. Y como todos los días no hubo respuesta. Y como todos los días sonrió con falsa modestia. Y como todos los días… quiso darse por vencida. Pero sólo se limitó a levantarse y a comenzar su día.

Se preparó para ir a la escuela, fingiendo que estaba bien que la morena no le respondiera el mensaje, al fin y al cabo, nunca lo hacía y este día no sería la excepción, pero lo importante para Brittany era que Santana siempre supiera que tenía a alguien que la quería, alguien que se preocupaba por ella, nada más.

Caminó a la escuela con tranquilidad, generalmente tomaba el autobús, pero hace unos días, caminar se había vuelto una hermosa forma de comenzar el día… La verdad era que ya no soportaba escuchar los rumores acerca de Santana, acerca de su Santana… Mucha gente decía cosas acerca de su mejor amiga, y le dolía. Lo peor de todo es que por primera vez, no se sentía con el coraje de defenderla, porque, qué pasaría si todo lo que decían era cierto? Así que se ahorraba ese dolor y caminaba.

Llegaba a la escuela y como todos los días, miraba hacia el casillero de Santana, veía como algunas niñas introducían cartas en el casillero de la morena, se reían y huían, y como todos los días y antes de que Santana llegara a la escuela, abría el casillero de la morena, sacaba todas las cartas y las botaba a la basura. No dejaría que la lastimaran, a su amiga nadie podía tocarla.

Sólo quedaban 10 minutos para entrar a clases y Brittany la veía llegar, seria como siempre, enojada como siempre, detestaba lo que la escuela le hacía a su Santana, detestaba que siempre tuviera que estar a la defensiva, por que en realidad, nadie la conocía, nadie tampoco se tomaba el tiempo de conocerla. Santana llegaba a su casillero y le sonreía como siempre, entonces el corazón de Brittany saltaba.

-_Britt, no deberías estar en tu clase de historia?-_ preguntó la morena. Ni siquiera un buenos días o un hola, ni siquiera un gracias por el mensaje o yo también te quiero.

-_Te estaba esperando…-_ dijo de inmediato la rubia.

-_Muchas gracias, vamos?-_ habló la morena cerrando con fuerza el casillero, al escuchar como murmuraban a sus espaldas.

-_Claro.-_ contestó con calma y con una sonrisa, sin embargo sentía esa angustia en su garganta.-_ Cómo te sientes hoy?-_ preguntó mientras caminaba hacia su clase.

-_Bien, Britt. Y tú?-_ respondió Santana.

_-Estoy bien también, hoy tengo examen, pero hablé con Artie y ya sabes… me ayudará._

_-Genial B, espero que te vaya de maravilla.-_ dijo deteniéndose en la puerta de la sala de Brittany.-_ Nos vemos en el cuarto período, almorzamos?_

_-Por supuesto, San!-_ dijo alegre la rubia antes de entrar a su examen.

-_Excelente, nos vemos.-_ dijo Santana. La morena caminó hacia su sala de clases, pero como siempre, le costaba no prestar atención a las cosas que escuchaba en el pasillo, hablaba entre dientes y sentía como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo cada vez que escuchaba "Es una zorra", pero como todos los días fingió ser fuerte.

Santana era buena estudiante, nunca tuvo problemas para obtener buenas calificaciones, sus padres siempre le habían dicho que estudiar era la única forma de surgir, sólo por eso Santana seguía estudiando, si no fuera por la beca que tenía de cheerleader, hace tiempo que habría dejado de asistir a la escuela. Pero ya saben, cuando Santana López se propone algo, lo cumple. Y su única meta es desaparecer de este pueblo lleno de perdedores.

Su clase terminó y con calma se dirigió a su casillero, pero antes de llegar allí, Noah Puckerman la saludó.

-_Hola Santana.-_ habló el chico del mohawk.

-_Hola Noah.-_ contestó de inmediato Santana.-_ Qué se te ofrece?_

_-Que ya no puedo saludar?_

_-Claro que puedes, pero ya nos saludamos y no tengo tiempo, así que dime que quieres.-_ dijo Santana con tranquilidad.

-_Cómo estás?-_ preguntó Puck ignorando lo que la morena le había dicho hace unos segundos. Un poco desconcertada Santana miró al chico, Noah sólo respondió con una sonrisa.

-_Estoy bien Noah.-_ respondió con una sonrisa también, el chico siempre lograba romper sus barreras, y a pesar de todo, Puck siempre sería su amigo.-_ Cómo estás tú?-_ preguntó con cariño.

-_Muy bien.-_ respondió con alegría.-_ Hace mucho que no hablamos.-_ habló con sinceridad el chico del mohawk.- _Extraño a mi amiga._

-_Lo sé, yo también te extraño.-_ dijo Santana con ternura.

-_Cómo va todo con Sue y contigo?_

_-Como siempre, Sue es una molestia, pero simplemente no puedo darme por vencida, necesito esa beca para salir de este pueblucho.-_ dijo retomando su camino al casillero. Puck la siguió de cerca.

-_Y… estás saliendo con alguien?-_ preguntó Puck.

-_No, Noah, no soy de salir con alguien y lo sabes._

-_Lo sé.-_ dijo el chico con culpa.-_ He estado pensado mucho Santana… nunca hablamos acerca de lo que pasó entre nosotros._

_-Noah eso ya quedó en el pasado.-_ dijo Santana mirando al chico del mohawk.-_ Simplemente que no funcionamos._

_-Tal vez sólo fue en el momento equivocado.-_ dijo de inmediato Puck.

-_Noah…-_ susurró Santana con cariño.-_ Sólo vuelve a ser mi amigo, por favor._

_-Está bien.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Puck. La morena de inmediato sonrió de vuelta y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-_Te quiero.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Y yo a ti López.-_ dijo Puck, y juntos siguieron caminando hacia el casillero de la morena.

Brittany hace unos minutos había salido de su clase y esperaba tranquilamente a que Santana llegara a su encuentro, sin embargo, a lo lejos vio a Puck junto a su amiga, riendo y jugando, sintió como su estómago se revolvía. Siempre había sentido celos del chico, siempre lo creyó un tonto por haber engañado a Santana, si ella hubiera tenido a Santana para ella sola, jamás la hubiera dejado ir. Pero ahora, y como siempre, ponía esa sonrisa en su rostro mientras que la angustia la consumía por dentro. Ambos chicos llegaron al casillero con alegría.

-_Vaya! A qué se debe esta sorpresa!-_ exclamó Brittany con una sonrisa.

-_Hola Brittany.-_ saludó el chico con cortesía.

-_Britt, qué tal tu examen?-_ preguntó la morena.

-_Supongo que bien.-_ dijo un poco incómoda al ver que ninguno de los dos chicos respondiera su pregunta.-_ San, lista para almorzar?_

_-Claro B, Noah quieres acompañarnos?-_ preguntó Santana, mientras que Brittany sentía como desaparecía su apetito.

-_No chicas, gracias. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.-_ dijo Puck con tranquilidad.

-_Estás seguro?-_ preguntó Santana, cosa que desesperaba más a Brittany, no veía por que su amiga insistía, Puck ya había dicho que no, para que obligarlo!

-_Sí, estoy seguro._

_-Qué lástima! Tal vez otro día.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Ya lo creo.-_ respondió Puck con una sonrisa.-_ Lo olvidaba, hoy haré una fiesta en mi casa y claro que están invitadas._

_-Excelente, ya me hacía falta una fiesta!_

_-Fuimos a una el viernes pasado.-_ habló Brittany con molestia.

-_Pero Britt, fue una fiesta terrible!_

_-Claro que fue una fiesta terrible, las mejores fiestas de Ohio son las de Puck, no es así San?-_ preguntó el chico abrazando a Santana.

-_Ahí estaremos.-_ sonrió la morena.-_ Nos vemos._

_-Nos vemos.-_ dijo Puck mientras se marchaba.

Brittany solo pudo mirar con molestia a Santana, le molestaba que pareciera tan fácil herir a su mejor amiga.

-_Sucede algo Britt?-_ preguntó Santana al ver la mirada que le daba su amiga.

-_No, no sucede nada.-_ mintió rápidamente Brittany.

-_Con la mirada que me das, pareciera que me quieres matar o algo así.-_ dijo Santana.

-_ Por qué dices eso!-_ habló la joven rubia con tristeza.

-_Ya sé que Noah no te agrada, pero sólo es mi amigo._

_-Eso lo sé, y sí me agrada.-_ dijo un poco molesta. Al parecer Santana también la conocía muy bien, por que la verdad era que Puck jamás le había simpatizado, siempre había detestado que el chico del mohawk fuera amigo de Santana.

-_Esta bien… sólo almorcemos, okay?-_ dijo Santana con un tono un poco tenso.

-_Bueno, San.-_ dijo Brittany ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa, para relajar un poco el ambiente. Ambas chicas caminaron hacia el comedor y almorzaron tranquilamente, algunas veces Brittany decía un par de chistes para relajar la situación y Santana sólo respondía con sonrisa.

-_A qué hora es la fiesta de Puck?-_ preguntó Brittany, dejando el orgullo de lado.

-_No lo sé, supongo que a las 10, como siempre.-_ habló Santana un poco menos molesta.

-_Vendrás a mi casa?_

_-Aún no lo sé, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes._

_-Está bien.-_ dijo un poco triste Brittany. Santana lo notó de inmediato y se sintió mal al ver lo distante que se encontraban hoy.

-_Ven aquí!-_ dijo la morena mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga y la abrazaba con cariño. Brittany sonrió de inmediato y la abrazó con fuerzas, su corazón latía como siempre, como todos los días en que estaba con Santana.

-_Entonces, nos vemos en la fiesta.-_ dijo luego del abrazo Brittany.

-_Olvídalo, iré a tu casa y nos iremos juntas.-_ sonrió Santana.

-_Excelente!-_ dijo con alegría la joven rubia.-_ Ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos San.-_ Brittany se levantó lentamente y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su mejor amiga.

-_Nos vemos B._

El día pasó de una manera veloz, la escuela ya se había acabado por hoy y como todos los viernes, las fiestas se respiraban en el aire, Santana esperó que Brittany saliera de su clase, para ir juntas de compras. La joven rubia se encontró con su amiga y feliz la abrazó.

-_San, qué haremos ahora?-_ preguntó Brittany alegre.

-_Recuerdas que te había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer?-_ preguntó Santana con una sonrisa. La joven rubia asintió.-_ Bueno, necesito comprar un vestido para la fiesta, me acompañas?_

_-Por supuesto, San.-_ contestó de inmediato Brittany. Santana sonrió otra vez y caminó junto a su amiga, se subieron al auto de la morena y felices fueron de compras. En cuanto llegaron al centro comercial, Santana sabía exactamente lo que quería así que caminó rápidamente a la tienda en donde había visto el vestido.

-_Britt, dime si no es hermoso?-_ preguntó alegre Santana.

-_Es precioso! Se te verá hermoso, San.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Entremos!-_ habló la morena, mientras tomaba la mano de su mejor amiga y la hacía entrar a la tienda. Brittany tenía problemas para controlar lo que su cuerpo sentía cada vez que la morena la tocaba o simplemente la miraba con cariño, el simple roce de sus manos, le llenaba el estómago de mariposas y la sonrisa más boba del mundo ocupaba su rostro. Ambas chicas entraron a la tienda, Santana de inmediato tomó el vestido y le pidió a Brittany que la acompañara a los probadores.

-_B, trae algo tú también.-_ dijo la morena con una sonrisa, antes de entrar a los probadores.

-_No tengo dinero San._

_-Que importa, divirtámonos un rato.-_ dijo Santana y Brittany obedeció, tomó un vestido floreado y entró junto a la morena, al mismo probador.

A pesar de que Santana no parecía darle gran importancia de que ambas estuvieran en el mismo probador, ya que de inmediato comenzó a quitarse la ropa, para Brittany era demasiado excitante, se volteó al ver como su mejor amiga se desvestía, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar mirar por el espejo. Santana trataba de ponerse el vestido, este le tapaba el rostro, y entonces Brittany la observaba, veía el cuerpo de su amiga, tan perfecto como siempre se lo imaginaba, esa piel color caramelo que sólo la incitaba a acariciarla, pero notó como Santana salía triunfante de dentro del vestido y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-_B, me ayudas?-_ dijo Santana dándole la espalda. Brittany tragó disimuladamente y subió el cierre del vestido.-_ Gracias.-_ La morena se miraba al espejo, mientras Brittany se ponía el vestido.

-_San?-_ la imitó Brittany, dándole la espalda. Santana le subió el cierre también y la miró por unos segundos.-_ Qué?-_ preguntó nerviosa Brittany.

-_Britt, ese vestido fue hecho para ti!-_ dijo Santana alegre.

-_Tú crees?-_ preguntó sonrojada la rubia.

-_Claro que sí, B, tienes que comprarlo!_

_-No tengo dinero.-_ dijo Brittany entristecida.

_-Para eso están las amigas, o no?-_ sonrió Santana. Brittany sólo la miró atónita.-_ Vamos B, quita esa cara.-_ rió la morena.-_ Ahora dime, cómo crees que me queda?-_ preguntó Santana, mientras se daba una vuelta y le sonreía a su amiga.

-_Te ves preciosa._

-_No se diga más, nos los llevamos!-_ dijo alegre Santana, Brittany igual de contenta abrazó a su amiga. La morena la abrazó por unos segundos y luego de eso, le pidió ayuda para desvestirse, salieron alegres del probador, Santana pagó los vestidos y se marcharon a la casa de Brittany. Estando allí, se arreglaron para la fiesta, se rieron y bebieron un poco antes de marcharse a la casa de Puck.

Santana se veía hermosa, según Brittany o el de cualquier persona con ojos, simplemente no podía describir las sensaciones que la morena le producía, ese vestido negro entallado le quedaba tan hermoso, que le costaba trabajo no mirarla siempre.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Puck, ambas chicas llamaron la atención de las personas en la fiesta de inmediato, Brittany como siempre, notaba como los hombres se peleaban por saludar a Santana, mientras ella sólo le sonreía.

-_Son unos tontos.-_ rió Santana al notar como unos chicos pelaban unos metros más allá. Brittany sólo rió. En ese momento, Noah salió al encuentro de ambas chicas, y con alegría las saludó.

-_Hola San, Britt. Se ven hermosas.-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Gracias Noah, tú también te ves muy bien.-_ dijo Santana. Brittany de inmediato sintió como su estómago se revolvía, así que simplemente saludó a Noah y se marchó a buscar un poco de alcohol. No muy lejos encontró a Mike Chang, uno de sus amigos más cercanos después de Santana.

-_Hola Mikey!-_ saludó con alegría, tratando de olvidar que Santana y Puck estaban juntos.

-_Britt! Hola.-_ saludó el joven asiático.-_ Wow, te ves hermosa.-_dijo el chico mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Brittany.

-_Gracias, Mike.-_ dijo Brittany.-_ Hay alcohol por aquí?-_ rió Brittany y Mike de inmediato le dio un vaso.

-_Bailamos?-_ preguntó el chico con ternura.

-_Claro!-_ respondió de inmediato Brittany. Porque a pesar de que no podía dejar de mirar a Santana y a Puck, simplemente no dejaría que sus celos afloraran tan fácilmente. Comenzó a bailar con Mike, mientras veía como Puck le daba un vaso a Santana y juntos salían de la casa.

Santana no era de conversar mucho en las fiestas, generalmente prefería bailar, beber, besarse con quien pudiera y acostarse con él. Pero esta vez, y por primera vez, Puck la había convencido de conversar un momento.

-_No tardaré mucho, San.-_ dijo el chico mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa tras él.

-_Descuida Noah, la fiesta está recién empezando.-_ dijo mientras se sentaba en el pórtico de la casa y bebía un poco.

-_San, yo sólo… sólo quería pedirte disculpas.-_dijo el chico mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-_Disculpas por qué Noah?_

_-Disculpas por haber sido un estúpido contigo.-_ dijo el chico del mohawk un poco triste.

_-Ambos lo fuimos, recuerdas?-_ dijo Santana mirándolo con cariño.-_ Supongo que no estábamos enamorados._

_-No lo estábamos, sin embargo yo sí te quería.-_ respondió de inmediato Puck.

-_Lo sé, yo igual te quería… pero no podíamos engañarnos más.-_ dijo Santana con tristeza.-_ Yo sabía que tú amabas a Quinn._

_-Yo sabía que también amabas a alguien, simplemente nunca supe a quien.-_ dijo Puck abrazando a su amiga.

-_Ya no importa más.-_ dijo Santana mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Puck.

-_San…_

_-Mhm…_

_-Por qué no dejas de acostarte con quién se cruza en tu camino?-_ dijo de pronto el chico.-_No me gusta escuchar las cosas que dicen sobre ti._

-_Noah, sé que es una estupidez, pero… _

_-Santana, tú vales mucho más.-_ interrumpió el chico.

_-Me siento sola.-_ dijo de pronto Santana.

-_Me tienes a mí, tienes a Britt.-_ continuó Puck.- _Nosotros te queremos._

-_Alguna vez te han roto el corazón en tantos pedazos que crees que nunca más podrás repararlo?-_ preguntó Santana mientras ignoraba las palabras del chico.-_ Tengo miedo a enamorarme Noah…_

_-San, mírame.-_ dijo Puck mientras intentaba encontrar la mirada de Santana.-_ No debes tener miedo a amar, sé que duele, pero…_

_-Noah, ya no quiero hablar sobre eso.-_ interrumpió Santana, mientras miraba fijamente al chico.-_ Britt debe estar preguntándose donde estoy._

_-Me imagino…-_ dijo el chico mirando fijamente los labios de la morena.

-_Vamos, quiero bailar.-_ dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano del chico.

Brittany bailaba con Mike, pero en realidad su cabeza sólo se preguntaba donde estaba Santana con Puck, escuchaba como Mike le hablaba y se sentía pésimo por no responder, pero la verdad era que los celos la estaban dejando completamente sorda, sólo podía imaginarse a Puck y a Santana besándose.

-_Britt…-_ escuchó como Mike le hablaba.-_Si quieres puedes ir a buscarla._

_-Perdón?-_ preguntó un poco mareada Brittany.

-_A Santana…-_ continuó el chico.

-_No, estoy bien, en serio.-_ mintió Brittany.

-_No quitas la mirada de la puerta, no respondes mis preguntas, ni nada B.-_ dijo Mike sin parecer molesto.-_ Quieres conversar?_

_-Creo que sí.-_ dijo Brittany un poco entristecida.

En ese momento, Santana y Puck entraban otra vez a la casa, no se veían extasiados como Brittany los imaginaba, venían conversando tranquilamente y de inmediato el corazón de Brittany se tranquilizó.

-_Aún necesitas hablar?-_ molestó Mike al ver como Brittany miraba a su amiga.

-_Tal vez no hoy, Mikey.-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.-_ dijo Mike.

-_Lo sé.-_ dijo Brittany mientras tomaba la mano del chico y le daba un apretón. Pero antes de soltar la mano de Mike, Brittany se volteó y vio como Santana y Puck bailaban a una distancia comprometedora y todo su ánimo se vino abajo.

-_La quieres…-_ dijo Mike.

-_Claro que la quiero, es mi mejor amiga.-_ contestó de inmediato la joven rubia.

-_Te gusta.-_continuó Mike.

-_Qué! Claro que no.-_ mintió Brittany, que miraba de reojo a Santana. En ese momento vio como el chico del mohawk se acercaba a la morena y con ternura la besaba.

-_Y ahora lo admitirás?-_ preguntó Mike con tristeza.

-_Sólo lamento que mi amiga tome una mala decisión.-_ dijo Brittany mientras su voz se quebraba.-_ No quiero que la hieran más, Mikey._

_-Vamos.-_ dijo Mike tomando la mano de su amiga y llevándola al baño.

Santana bailaba tranquilamente con Puck, sin embargo, las cosas que habían hablado afuera aún le hacían sentido, sabía que no debía ser así, sabía que ella era más que una simple puta, pero todo lo que le había dicho a Puck era cierto, simplemente se sentía sola y la única forma de lograr mitigar ese sentimiento era con sexo. El sexo parecía conectarla con alguien más, pero como siempre, a la mañana siguiente sólo lograba sentirse aún más sola.

-_Noah…-_ dijo Santana mientras bailaban.

-_Si?-_ respondió de inmediato el chico.

-_Crees que de habernos conocido en otro momento, todo hubiera sido distinto?-_preguntó la morena con tristeza.

-_No lo sé…_

_-Si me besaras ahora, sentirías algo?-_ continuó Santana.

-_Tampoco lo sé San.-_ dijo el chico mirando con atención los labios de la morena.

-_Inténtalo.-_ dijo Santana mientras cerraba sus ojos y esperaba a que el chico la besara. Por primera vez y con ternura, el chico se acercó a Santana, la tomó por la cintura y juntó sus labios con los de la chica. La besó con cariño, sentía como sus labios se enredaban sin embargo, nada absolutamente nada ocurría dentro de él. Se separó, por que simplemente no se sentía bien.

-_Lo lamento.-_ dijo el chico con tristeza.

-_No lo lamentes, simplemente no se sintió correcto.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Santana.

-_Supongo que sólo seremos amigos.-_ dijo Puck.

-_Supones bien, Noah.-_ rió Santana.-_ Hablando de amigos, dónde estará Britt?_

_-La vi subir con Mike.-_ dijo Puck con tranquilidad.

-_Con Mike?-_ preguntó Santana un poco asustada.

-_San, son sólo amigos.-_ rió Puck esta vez.

-_Igual iré a ver si está bien.-_ dijo Santana mientras se dirigía al segundo piso.

Mike miró a su amiga y notó la tristeza en su rostro, con cuidado la ayudó a sentarse en la orilla de la bañera, mientras él se arrodillaba junto a ella.

-_Britt…-_ habló con cariño el chico.- _Estás bien?_

_-Yo… yo no sé que hacer.-_ contestó Brittany con tristeza.

-_Brittany, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices que sucede.-_ dijo Mike mientras peinaba el cabello de la joven rubia.

-_Ella no se da cuenta Mike, la hieren una y otra vez…_

_-Es sólo eso lo que te tiene así?_

_-Sí Mike!-_ respondió un poco molesta. El chico guardó silencio de inmediato.-_ Lo lamento Mike._

_-No te preocupes.-_ dijo el chico con tranquilidad.

-_Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo Mike?-_ preguntó Brittany.

-_Eres mi amiga, te quiero. Me importas.-_ dijo el chico sin pensarlo.

-_Santana siempre decía que yo te gustaba…_

_-Santana es una chica muy inteligente.-_ dijo Mike.

-_Es cierto entonces?-_ preguntó asustada Brittany.

-_Es complicado, enamorarse de tu mejor amiga es complicado.-_ dijo Mike con ternura.

-_Lo es… más si está enamorado de alguien más.- _admitió con tristeza Brittany.

_-Mucho más…-_ contestó Mike. Pero Brittany en ese momento se acercó a su amigo y con torpeza, debido a los nervios, lo besó. Mike con cariño, la abrazó y la hizo sentir segura y entonces el beso pareció tranquilo, romántico. Brittany acarició el cuello del chico, mientras sentía como las manos de Mike se apoyaban en su cintura, sin embargo no se sentía bien, así que se separó sutilmente del beso y con vergüenza bajó la mirada.- _Descuida…-_ dijo Mike con ternura.

-_Perdóname Mike, fue egoísta y estúpido._

_-Britt, simplemente no soy la persona correcta.-_ dijo el chico.-_ Enamorarse de tu mejor amiga, es complicado.-_ repitió Mike, y entonces Brittany comprendió que el chico ya sabía todo.

-_Estoy enamorada de Santana…-_ admitió con tristeza.

-_Ya lo sé.-_ dijo Mike, mientras la abrazaba con cariño.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gracias por los comentarios tan lindos! Ahora espero que les guste este capítulo. Saludos, Nati.**

Capítulo III

No es que Santana desconfiara de Mike, en absoluto, le parecía un chico amable y cariñoso, ideal para Brittany si le preguntan, pero el contexto de "fiesta y alcohol en exceso" no le parecía nada correcto, así que se dirigió de inmediato al baño.

En cuanto llegó, cómicamente puso su oreja junto a la puerta, si escuchaba algo que no debería no tendría problema en entrar y ponerle las manos encima a ese chico, sin embargo sólo escuchaba… silencio. Tocó la puerta con nerviosismo y escuchó que el chico respondía.

-_Está ocupado, usa el otro, por favor.-_ dijo Mike con calma.

-_Mike, eres tú? Está Brittany contigo?-_ preguntó Santana.

/

Brittany se mantuvo en silencio luego de que Mike le dijera que ya sabía que estaba enamorada de Santana, no tuvo mucho valor para mirarlo a los ojos, no se supone que las chicas deban enamorarse de otras chicas, pero Santana… ella era diferente.

-_Dirás algo?-_ preguntó con una sonrisa Mike.

-_Además de pedirte disculpas otra vez… creo que no.-_ dijo aún con la mirada en el suelo.

-_No tienes que avergonzarte, eres una gran chica, cualquier persona sería afortunado de tenerte._

_-Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?-_ preguntó sin una pizca de confianza.

-_Britt, eres una chica hermosa, tierna y preocupada. Si Santana no se diera cuenta de eso, sería una verdadera tonta.-_ dijo Mike mientras la obligaba a encontrarse una vez más con la mirada.-_ Eres estupenda!_

_-Mikey, tú también lo eres.-_ dijo alegre Brittany ante las palabras del chico.

-_Te quiero, y eso nunca cambiará.-_ dijo Mike.

-_Y yo a ti, Mike, eres el mejor!-_ dijo la chica con alegría mientras lo abrazaba. Mike la abrazó con cariño, casi de forma fraternal y eso lleno de tranquilidad el corazón de la chica.

-_Y bien, cuál es el plan ahora?-_ preguntó el chico luego del abrazo.

-_Plan?-_ preguntó Brittany confundida.

-_Para que estés con Santana, claro.-_ dijo Mike con un gesto de obviedad.

-_Nunca pasará…-_ dijo derrotada.-_ A Santana le gustan los chicos, nunca se fijaría en mi._

_-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas…-_ continuó el chico. Pero de pronto tocaron la puerta y ambos guardaron silencio. -_Está ocupado, usa el otro, por favor.-_ dijo Mike con calma.

-_Mike, eres tú? Está Brittany contigo?-_ preguntó Santana. El corazón de Brittany dio un brinco, todo el alcohol que estaba en su cuerpo, de pronto combustionó, la simple voz de Santana encendía sus sentidos y de no ser por la puerta que se encontraba en su camino, simplemente la hubiera besado ya.

-_Santana eres tú?-_ preguntó Mike, haciéndole una mueca a Brittany, pero la rubia no le entendió.

-_Sí Mike, soy yo!-_ gritó un poco histérica Santana.-_Está Brittany contigo o no?_

_-Sí, está aquí.-_ gritó Mike. Brittany desconcertada notó como el chico se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

-_Mike, qué haces! No me puede ver así, toda borracha!_

_-Brittany, te está buscando. Además ella también está borracha, no le importará.-_ dijo Mike.-_Es tu oportunidad!-_ dijo el chico tomándola por los hombros y moviéndola un poco, para que despertara.

-_Mike… qué le digo! No sé qué hacer!-_ susurró histérica Brittany.

-_Si quieren puedo volver después!-_ gritó Santana tras la puerta.

-_No, no, ya salgo.-_ dijo Mike.-_ Britt, sólo deja que las cosas pasen.-_ dijo el chico mientras abría la puerta. Santana al otro lado esperaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, Brittany al verla sintió como todo su cuerpo era envuelto por llamas, la morena estaba un poco despeinada, y obviamente borracha, pero le encantaba. Santana entró rápidamente al baño, al ver que Mike salía sonriendo, cerró la puerta tras ella una vez más.

-_Te estaba buscando B!-_ le habló con preocupación.-_ Estás bien?_

_-Sí San, estoy bien.-_ mintió Brittany. Santana por supuesto no le creyó.

-_Te hizo algo?-_ preguntó al ver la tristeza de su mejor amiga.-_Lo mataré!-_ dijo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Brittany de inmediato tomó la mano de su mejor amiga, al ver lo molesta que estaba.

-_No Santana, Mike no me hizo nada.-_ dijo Brittany mirándola con tristeza. Santana encontró en esos hermosos ojos azules, una tristeza que no podía comprender. Su ira desapareció en un segundo y con cariño, acarició la mejilla de su mejor amiga.

-_No le haré nada, pero puedes confiar en mí, Britt.-_ dijo con preocupación Santana y sin soltar la suave mano de su amiga.-_ Somos mejores amigas o no?_

_-Claro que lo somos…-_ dijo mirando los ojos cafés de su mejor amiga y sintiendo como sus sentidos se volvían locos. La voz de Santana, la piel de Santana, el olor de Santana, la imagen de Santana… todo en la morena despertaba en ella el más ferviente deseo de amarla, o aunque fuera completar los cinco sentidos acerca de su mejor amiga… el sabor de Santana. Brittany daría todo por besarla en ese mismo momento, sus ojos viajaron inconcientemente a los labios de la morena, pero recordó a Puck y su corazón se partió en mil pedazos.

-_B, qué sucede? Te conozco, lo veo en tus ojos.-_ susurró Santana con cariño y preocupación.

-_Tú dices que somos amigas, cierto?-_ preguntó Brittany mientras soltaba la mano de la joven morena y se sentaba en la orilla de la bañera. Santana la siguió de inmediato y se sentó junto a ella.

-_Claro que lo somos.-_ repitió Santana mientras miraba a su mejor amiga con tristeza.

-_Y tú confías en mi, cierto?-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Más que en nadie en el mundo B.-_ dijo de inmediato Santana.

-_Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te molestes?_

_-Jamás podría molestarme contigo, Britt-Britt.-_ habló con cariño la joven morena, mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de Brittany.

-_Tú y Puck…_

_-No te molestes en preguntar sobre eso, B._

_-Sólo quiero saber si te gusta, hoy lo besaste…-_ interrumpió Brittany.

-_Lo sé, nos besamos pero no significó nada.-_ dijo Santana con tranquilidad, casi con tristeza.-_ No me gusta Puck y yo no le gusto a él, cuando lo besé…-_ Brittany sentía que su corazón dolía cada vez que pensaba en el chico robándole los labios de su mejor amiga, cada vez que se imaginaba a Puck acariciando a Santana, su Santana, el estómago se le revolvía y la angustia ahorcaba su garganta.-_ No se sintió nada bien… no era correcto.-_ Pero ante estas palabras, su cuerpo pareció calmarse.

-_Cómo?_

_-Sentía que besarnos había sido un error, ahora sólo seremos amigos.-_ dijo Santana con una sonrisa un poco triste.

-_Pero…_

_-Qué hay de Mike?-_ preguntó Santana para desviar el tema.

-_Bueno… también nos besamos.-_ dijo nerviosa Brittany. Santana actuó sorprendida, la noticia la había tomado por sorpresa, pero trató de suprimir esa reacción.

-_Te gusta?-_ preguntó de inmediato la morena.

-_No, no me gusta. También sentí eso que dijiste… eso de que no fue correcto.-_ dijo Brittany con un poco de tristeza al recordarlo.

-_No estés triste, ya aparecerá alguien que te amará como mereces B.-_ dijo Santana mientras tomaba su mano con cariño.-_ Eres la mejor persona del mundo, quien se gane tu corazón será la persona más afortunada del planeta.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Qué pasa si la persona a la que amo, no me ama?-_ preguntó Brittany de inmediato.

-_Entonces es un idiota, B.-_ dijo Santana. Brittany la miró, la miró tratando de decirle que era ella a quien amaba, trató de demostrarle con la mirada de que estaba enamorada de ella. Pero simplemente se contentó con recibir una sonrisa por parte de la morena.

-_Tengo miedo…-_ susurró Brittany.

-_De qué?-_ preguntó con cuidado Santana.

-_Tengo miedo de que me hieran… _

_-Todos tiene miedo a que los hieran, Britt._

_-He visto como has sufrido, San. Creo que jamás he visto a alguien más herido.-_ dijo con sinceridad la joven rubia mientras miraba con lástima los ojos de su amiga. Santana desvió la mirada de inmediato, ese sentimiento siempre se estacionaba en su garganta, la ahorcaba.-_Yo jamás te haría daño…-_ finalizó Brittany.

-_Lástima que no seas un chico.-_ dijo Santana con prisa.

-_Lástima que no lo sea…-_ dijo con tristeza Brittany mientras sentía que las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, mientras sentía su corazón destrozarse, sus pensamientos la traicionaban, el deseo de sanar el corazón de Santana la dañaba cada vez más. "_Si sólo se diera cuenta de cuanto la amo, de que yo la puedo hacer feliz. Yo puedo ser lo que necesita… si solo me diera una oportunidad, yo jamás la defraudaría, yo podría amarla como nadie nunca lo ha hecho…" _

_-Pero no debes tenerle miedo a que te hieran, B.-_ habló de pronto Santana, despertando a Brittany de sus pensamientos.

-_Por qué dices eso?-_ preguntó confundida la joven rubia.

_-Porque el amor es así… el amor es entregarse, dar un paso a lo desconocido y dejar que el universo deje que pase lo que tiene que pasar.-_ dijo Santana.-_El amar es algo desconocido, B.-_ dijo la joven morena mientras peinaba el cabello de su mejor amiga.

-_Yo te amo San.-_ susurró Brittany, pero Santana sólo le respondió con una sonrisa.

_-Es tarde ya, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.-_ dijo Santana con calma. Brittany sólo asintió y se paró con tranquilidad.-_Llamaré un taxi…-_ dijo Santana.

-_No, prefiero caminar.-_ dijo de inmediato Brittany.-_No estoy muy lejos de casa, puedo caminar._

_-Entonces iré contigo.-_ dijo Santana. Brittany sonrió y abrazó a su mejor amiga con cariño.-_ Muy bien, vámonos._

Ambas chicas se despidieron de Puck y de algunos invitados, la noche templada, simplemente perfecta, pero como siempre Brittany se quejaba del frío.

-_Hace demasiado frío, San.-_ susurró mientras caminaban por las calles. Santana rió con ternura y tomó la mano derecha de su mejor amiga, por supuesto que estaba fría en comparación con la suya, con cariño la metió junto a la suya en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y le sonrió a Brittany.

-_Tal vez así se caliente un poco.-_ susurró de vuelta Santana. Brittany sonrió, mientras sentía todo su cuerpo entrar en calor. La mano de su mejor amiga cubría la suya con total naturalidad, pero con osadía Brittany entrelazó sus dedos con los de Santana. La morena no pareció molestarse, es más, afirmó su mano con fuerza mientras no quitaba la mirada del camino. Brittany sentía que casi le faltaba el aire, su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi le daban nauseas, incluso sentía que sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, pero esta vez de alegría. Qué daría por estar por siempre así con Santana, sentir el amarre de su mano junto a la suya, como si fuera lo más natural de mundo, como si nada pudiera pasarle mientras estuviera unida a la mano de su mejor amiga. Sin darse cuenta acarició el dorso de la mano de Santana, su piel era suave como siempre, tibia como siempre, pero esta vez no era como siempre, esta vez Brittany quería demostrarle lo mucho que la quería aunque fuera rozando su mano. Brittany se entregaba devotamente al roce de sus dedos como si fuera la única manera de explicarle a Santana que la amaba.

-_Gracias.-_ susurró Brittany.

-_No hay de que.-_ dijo Santana mientras la miraba con ternura.-_Entonces… hay alguien, no es así?-_ preguntó nerviosa e intrigada Santana. Brittany miró de inmediato a su mejor amiga y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, cualquier persona hubiera tomado esa pregunta como simple curiosidad, pero luego de años de amistad, Brittany sabía que sólo podía ser una cosa: celos. La joven rubia se encogió de hombros y sonrió, sólo para aumentar la curiosidad de su amiga.-_ Me vas a decir?_

_-No.-_ contestó de inmediato Brittany. Santana frunció el ceño y se separó de Brittany, entonces la joven rubia sintió que una parte de ella se iba con la morena. Santana caminó un poco más rápido, sólo para que Brittany creyera que estaba molesta.-_San, espérame!-_ gritó Brittany, mientras trotaba un poco para alcanzar a su amiga.

-_Yo a usted no la conozco, señorita.-_ jugó Santana.

-_Pues le diré, que yo a usted sí…-_ continuó el juego Brittany, mientras volvía a tomar la mano de la morena.-_ Usted es alguien muy especial para mi._

_-Ah sí?-_ molestó Santana mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Brittany. La joven rubia sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso junto a la comisura de los labios de Santana. La morena se sorprendió un poco ante la cercanía de su mejor amiga, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, los suaves labios de Brittany se sentían tan bien, que de no ser por que era su mejor amiga, hubiera volteado su rostro sólo para besarla.

-_Lo lamento, error de cálculo.-_ dijo avergonzada Brittany, sin embargo no podía ocultar su emoción, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus manos parecían temblar, no tenía nada en su cabeza, si no fuera por que respirar es involuntario, de seguro ya se le abría olvidado y hubiera muerto.

-_Al parecer nunca has sido buena para matemáticas, Britt.-_ molestó Santana con cariño mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

-_No es necesario que me avergüences más, Santana!-_ rió Brittany.

-_Admite que querías besarme, Susan!-_ siguió Santana mientras veía como su mejor amiga se sonrojaba. Brittany guardó silencio y soltó la mano de la morena, imitándola, y corrió hasta la puerta de su casa, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, Santana corrió tras ella mientras reía.

-_Deje de seguirme!-_ le gritó Brittany mientras las carcajadas aumentaban al ver a Santana correr tras ella.

-_Señorita, por favor no se altere, sólo quiero decirle algo.-_ dijo Santana al llegar junto a su mejor amiga. Brittany sólo levantó una ceja y trató de permanecer seria, pero ver a Santana así, le causaba tanta ternura que pequeñas sonrisas invadían su rostro.

-_Qué quiere decirme, señorita?-_ preguntó cambiando su voz, mientras veía que Santana se acercaba a ella.

-_Tengo algo que le pertenece…-_ dijo Santana con tranquilidad.

-_Ah sí?-_ la imitó Brittany, pero sus nervios aumentaron al ver como la joven morena se acercaba a sus labios. Santana besó con sensualidad la comisura de los labios de la joven rubia. Brittany conservó la calma, no se movió ni un centímetro, pero de pronto sintió como las manos de Santana se acercaban a su cintura, y lo perdió… perdió todo el autocontrol que poseía, sus manos recorrieron el cuello de su mejor amiga y sin temor unió sus labios con los de ella, Santana aprisionó su cintura y besó los labios de la joven rubia. Brittany cerró sus ojos, enredaba sus dedos en el pelo negro de Santana, mientras sentía que este era el mejor beso que había dado en su vida, la forma en que sus labios parecía encajar a la perfección, como Santana rodeaba su cintura, como sus respiraciones parecían cortarse, como la lentitud del beso las desesperaba, era maravilloso, era mágico. Santana por su parte, y tal vez por primera vez, sintió algo extraño en su estómago, cualquier persona diría "mariposas" pero ella sólo sentía "algo extraño", la morena sabía que ya habían pasado varios segundos, pero le parecía imposible separarse de los labios de Brittany, la rubia besaba tan bien, tan suave y delicadamente que jamás se había sentido tan querida. Pero recordó que las amigas no deben besarse, las amigas… las amigas son amigas y nada más, así que se separó con dificultad, porque en realidad no quería hacerlo, sintió como Brittany trataba de recuperar el aliento y de inmediato un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sin duda la hubiera besado otra vez, pero trató de no mirar a los ojos a su mejor amiga, no quería hacerle pensar que este beso había significado algo, así que sólo bajó la mirada.

Brittany vio a su mejor amiga bajar la mirada y por un momento, su corazón se rompió, pero no dejaría que Santana supiera que le había afectado así que sólo susurró con tranquilidad.

-_Error de cálculo._

_-Claro que no…-_ susurró de inmediato Santana mientras se marchaba velozmente a su casa, sin mirar atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Lamento la tardanza, y también lamento la falta de inspiración que hizo que este capítulo fuera terrible. Por hoy, sólo disculpas. Saludos, Nati. **

Capítulo IV

En el momento en que susurró esas palabras, toda inseguridad salió de mi cuerpo, la vi alejarse, la vi marcharse sin mirar atrás, pero dentro de mí sabía que ella también había sentido algo… ella también lo notó. No fue un error en absoluto, no fue un error en lo más mínimo.

Me tardé más de unos minutos para entrar a mi casa, sentía la dura puerta contra mi espalda y la fría noche en mi rostro, pero sólo podía quedarme ahí, viéndola marchar. Me toqué los labios porque simplemente creía que era un sueño, hermoso sueño si me lo preguntan, mis labios calientes y un poco húmedos me llenaban el corazón de alegría, de verdad Santana me había besado, de verdad mi mejor amiga me había besado. Cuando ya vi que se había alejado lo suficiente, salté de felicidad cual niño dando su primer beso. Qué hubiera dado por besarla una vez más, correr tras ella y besarla, una y otra vez, sentía que era Santana a quien quería besar por siempre, quería besarla hasta mis últimos días.

Entré a mi casa, por que de verdad el frío ya me estaba congelando, lo único que seguía tibio en mí, eran mis labios. Era como si el aliento de Santana aún siguiera vivo en mi boca, como si el sabor de ella se hubiera quedado impregnado en mi, cada uno de mis sentidos respiraba "Santana", absolutamente todos, mis ojos aún se maravillaban con su rostro luego de besarme, su boca como pidiendo aliento, sus ojos cerrados con sutileza, sus manos aún unidas con mi cintura, cada imagen que golpeaba mi cabeza me hacía desearla más y más. Corrí a mi habitación, y no pude hacer más que lanzarme en mi cama e imaginarla conmigo una y otra vez, sentía su olor llenando la habitación, sentía la tibieza de su cuerpo aún en las puntas de mis dedos, sentía hasta el ritmo de su respiración, el sonido de su latir… sin duda, hoy no dormiría.

/

Al día siguiente, el sol pareció ser más brillante de lo normal para Brittany, y como todos los días, la primera persona que impactó su recuerdo fue Santana, a quien le envió un mensaje como lo hacía siempre, el problema era, que hoy nada era como siempre. Miró su teléfono con nerviosismo y escribió lo primero que se le vino a la mente, las palabras más honestas que pudo encontrar.

_San, eres tú de quien estoy enamorada, eres tú a quien yo amo. Ayer fue como un sueño del que no quería despertar, de verdad te amo._

En cuanto terminó de escribirlo, miró la pantalla iluminada y leyó en voz alta lo que había escrito, debatió unos cuantos minutos consigo misma, pensando si debía enviarlo o no. Finalmente desistió y borró todo, en su lugar escribió: _Buenos días San, te quiero._ Con un mensaje así no tendría problemas, no era comprometedor ni nada, era lo mismo de todos los días, pero con un sentimiento completamente distinto. Lo envió y se arregló para la escuela, pero de pronto sintió como su teléfono sonaba y por un momento, su corazón se detuvo. Lo tomó con gran velocidad y vio en su pantalla **San** junto a un corazón, una sonrisa invadió su rostro y rápidamente abrió el mensaje, Santana jamás le respondía nada de lo que enviaba temprano en la mañana, y hoy por primera vez en años tenía una respuesta. La mente de Brittany ideó miles de mensajes en milisegundos así como "Brittany yo no te quiero, te amo" o "Brittany, realmente estoy enamorada de ti", las posibilidades eran infinitas y en la cabeza de Brittany todas eran posibles. El mensaje se abrió y la joven rubia lo leyó con tranquilidad… _Britt, nadie puede saber lo que pasó._ Ni una palabra más, ni una palabra menos; realmente esto no estaba en sus posibilidades, no supo que responder, no supo como actuar, sólo tiró el teléfono con tristeza sobre la cama y sintió como las lágrimas volvían a empañar sus ojos. Sin embargo lo ignoró y salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela, mientras caminaba mirando el suelo y tratando de idear excusas para lo que había pasado anoche, pero sólo podía recordar lo bien que se había sentido besarla, lo extraordinario que era estar junto a Santana en una actitud completamente diferente, en una actitud de amor.

El sonido de una bocina la sorprendió, pero completamente ida en sus pensamientos la ignoró, el auto hizo sonar de nuevo su bocina y esta vez Brittany miró a un costado.

-_Britt, estás sorda o algo?-_ molestó Santana por la ventana de su auto. Brittany sintió como las lágrimas desaparecían de sus ojos y una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-_Es temprano, jamás pensé que podrías ser tú.-_ respondió la joven rubia mientras se acercaba al auto.

-_Lo sé, pero tenía que hablar contigo…-_ dijo Santana un poco nerviosa, mientras veía como la rubia subía a su auto.

-_No es necesario San, leí el mensaje.-_ dijo Brittany con falsa alegría pero claramente un dejo de tristeza se notaba en su voz.

-_Entonces no hay resentimientos?-_preguntó la morena con nerviosismo. Brittany la miró de inmediato, "resentimientos" por qué habría de tenerlos, que Santana –su mejor amiga- fuera heterosexual y que no sintiera nada por ella, no era algo que hiciera a propósito, por qué habría de guardarle rencor…

-_Resentimientos?-_preguntó sin comprender.

-_No lo sé, cuando… _-titubeó Santana.

_-Nos besamos.-_ habló de inmediato Brittany.

-_Claro… bueno…se sintió diferente.-_ terminó Santana.

-_Lo sé, pero sentiste algo, acaso?-_ preguntó Brittany como increpándola, sin embargo con esperanza.

_-No, claro que no!-_ respondió de inmediato Santana.-_ No soy gay.-_ dijo mientras miraba a su mejor amiga como tratando de repetir la pregunta.

-_No soy gay, Santana.-_ dijo con molestia ante la permanente mirada de la morena.

-_Entonces sólo… volvamos a lo que siempre hemos sido, las mejores amigas.-_ dijo la morena con una sonrisa, que fue seguida por otra de la joven rubia. Sin embargo, Brittany sentía que todo era una mentira, aunque, ella no era gay… sólo le gustaba Santana. Era sólo ella quien hacía latir su corazón de esa manera tan especial, era sólo la morena la que despertaba en ella más de mil cosas nuevas cada día con una simple mirada, con una simple sonrisa podía llenar todo su mundo con colores que jamás había visto, pero ya le había quedado claro que todo eso era imposible, ya había comprendido que Santana nunca podría sentir cosas por ellas, y si las sentía, nunca, pero nunca las admitiría, por que simplemente ella no era gay.

En cuanto llegaron a la escuela, todo seguía igual que siempre, las chicas hablaban cada vez que veían a Santana pasar, se burlaban y le decía las cosas habituales, pero esta vez Brittany no podía hacer oídos sordos, cada palabra que decían esas chicas, la herían en lo más profundo porque era su Santana, pero luego se maldecía en silencio porque en realidad no era más que **su amiga** Santana. Caminó a su casillero y sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, rápidamente miró y le sonrió al chico que la miraba con alegría.

-_Hola Mickey!-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

-_Hola Britt.-_ dijo el chico mientras notaba como Santana rodaba los ojos al escuchar como la chica le decía.-_ Hola Santana.-_ saludó cortésmente el chico.

-_Hola Mike.-_ saludó velozmente la morena.

-_Cómo están hoy?-_ preguntó Mike mientras caminaba junto a ambas chicas.-_ Vi que se fueron muy temprano de la fiesta.-_ dijo con complicidad mientras miraba a Brittany, sin embargo la mirada de la rubia no fue lo que esperaba.

-_En realidad fue una fiesta bastante aburrida y ya sabes, la escuela.-_ contestó de inmediato la joven rubia. Santana mientras tanto parecía ignorar esa pequeña conversación, sacaba las cosas de su casillero con rapidez y antes de que Brittany pudiera decir algo se marchó.

-_Sucede algo, Britt?-_ preguntó de inmediato Mike al ver que Santana se marchaba.

-_No lo sé Mike, creo…-_ Brittany no pudo terminar la frase por que un mensaje hizo sonar su celular, otra vez el nombre de su mejor amiga iluminaba la pantalla y rápidamente lo abrió. "_Britt, no digas ni una palabra, si alguien se entera sabré que abriste la boca." _El corazón de Brittany sufrió tal vez, el golpe más duro que la han dado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sentía en su estómago una especie de nudo, nauseas, su cabeza comenzó a doler de inmediato y sintió como su cuerpo se debilitaba de a poco.

-_Britt, estás bien!?-_ preguntó asustado el chico, al ver el estado de su amiga.

-_No Mike…-_ sollozó con fuerza, mientras Mike de inmediato la rodeó con sus brazos. El chico no dijo ninguna palabra, sólo la abrazó con ternura, dejó que Brittany llorara tranquila, sin embargo su corazón se rompía, los amigos no dejan que otros lloren así, y Brittany, siempre sería más que su amiga.-_Mike… soy una estúpida!-_ dijo angustiada la joven rubia. Mike, desesperado, tomó su mano y caminó junto a ella, lo más lejos de esos pasillos, la llevó a las graderías de la cancha de fútbol y ahí esperó que se calmara.

-_No eres estúpida.-_ fue lo primero que dijo el chico al ver que Brittany se calmaba. La rubia no lo miró, mantuvo su cabeza clavada en el suelo, viendo como sus silenciosas lágrimas empapaban el metal de las gradas.-_ Hey…-_ susurró Mike, mientras buscaba la mirada de la chica.-_ No lo eres.-_ dijo al ver sus ojos azules.

-_Mikey… ella simplemente no me ama.-_ dijo, por fin luego de unos cuantos minutos.

-_Britt, tranquila.-_ dijo el chico con cariño.

-_Nos besamos._

_-Y entonces, cuál es el problema?_

_-Este es el problema…-_ dijo Brittany mientras le enseñaba el mensaje que estaba en su celular. El rostro de Mike reflejó tal vez la más molesta expresión que la rubia le haya visto jamás.

-_No sé que decir…-_ dijo el chico molesto, mientras trataba de quitar el disgusto de su rostro.-_ Qué esperas que diga Britt?_

_-Mike… no entiendo por qué te molestas!_

_-Cómo no lo voy a hacer, acaso no lees el mismo mensaje que yo!-_ dijo Mike mientras empuñaba sus manos y se volteaba para no decirle a Brittany lo que pensaba acerca de su mejor amiga.-_ Lo vale?_

_-Disculpa?-_ preguntó Brittany un poco confundida.

-_Te pregunté si es que lo vale… vale esta humillación?-_ repitió Mike, mientras se volteaba más tranquilo.

-_No lo sé…_

_-Y por qué no lo sabes?_

_-Cuando nos besamos le dije que no se preocupara, que había sido un error… ella me dijo que no, que no había sido ningún error.-_ dijo con tristeza mientras recordaba lo feliz que se había sentido esa noche.

-_Crees que ella quiere algo serio… tal vez no contigo, pero con alguien?_

_-No lo sé, nunca se lo he preguntado._

_-Britt…-_ habló el chico con tranquilidad.-_ Ten cuidado._

_-Mike no es como si fuera a hacerme daño a propósito.-_ la defendió molesta Brittany.

-_Britt, yo eso lo sé, sin embargo ten cuidado. Cuida tu corazón, ya que si de verdad la amas, debes ser paciente._

_-Lo soy Mike!_

_-Ay Britt…-_ dijo el chico con su voz entrecortada, tal vez por rabia o sencillamente por tristeza.-_ cuida tu corazón, es tan hermoso, no dejes que nadie te lo rompa._

_-Por qué dices eso, Mike?-_ preguntó más calmada Brittany.

-_Brittany, amar a alguien que tal vez no te corresponde es doloroso, verla sonreírle a alguien más, saber que no eres tú en quien piensa, creer que su corazón le pertenece a alguien más… es doloroso._

_-Mike…-_ recapacitó un momento Brittany al recordar que el chico le había confesado sus sentimientos por ella.

-_Descuida, sólo quiero que lo tengas en mente.-_ dijo el chico como leyéndole la mente.-_ Si de verdad la amas, espera…_

_-Pero Mike, que pasa si espero y cree que no he intentado nada por su amor?_

_-Entonces esa persona no te merece.-_ habló Mike tranquilo.-_ Si Santana cree que después de todos estos años, tú nunca has hecho algo por ella… pues, sinceramente, no vale la pena.-_ dijo el chico sentándose junto a su amiga.

_-Qué debo hacer entonces?- _preguntó Brittany mientras apoyaba su cabeza junto al hombro del chico.

-_Has pensado que tal vez solo fue algo de una noche, que sólo estaba ebria y en realidad… no sé… no le gustan las mujeres?_

_-He tratado de convencerme de eso Mikey… pero sé que ella lo sintió.-_ habló Brittany mientras sentía como su piel se erizaba ante el recuerdo de ese beso.-_ Sintió ese "algo", sentí que era lo correcto. Sé que ambas lo sentimos._

_-Entiendo… bueno, entonces ahora sólo debes esperarla._

_-No soy buena para eso.-_ dijo de inmediato Brittany. El chico rió de inmediato y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-_Lo sé.-_ dijo Mike poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano para que la joven rubia la tomara. Brittany, más tranquila, vio como el chico le ofrecía una gran sonrisa y sin dudarlo lo abrazó.

-_Gracias Mike.-_ susurró Brittany, mientras sentía como el corazón del chico latía con fuerza.

-_No hay de qué...-_ susurró de vuelta el chico. Luego de unos minutos, el chico se separó y juntos bajaron las escaleras, caminaron hacia la escuela y se separaron al escuchar la campana para el almuerzo.

Brittany esperó como siempre junto al casillero de su mejor amiga, sabía que Santana era un poco lenta para salir de cada sala o algunas veces se distraía por los comentarios de las chicas acerca de ella y se ponía a discutir, así que Brittany sólo esperaba.

-_Cómo te fue con tu novio?-_ preguntó Santana mientras se acercaba por detrás de la joven rubia.

-_Ya te he dicho… no es mi novio.-_ contestó un poco molesta Brittany, mientras se volteaba con velocidad para enfrentar a su amiga.

-_Es guapo, harían una linda pareja.-_ dijo Santana.-_ Además, le gustas._

-_Qué tal la clase?-_ preguntó Brittany ignorando el comentario de Santana.

-_Nada interesante… un chico me invitó a salir, sólo eso.-_ habló con normalidad la morena. Los celos en un instante se estancaron en la garganta de Brittany, sentía nauseas, y sinceramente, quería llorar. Santana la miró con tranquilidad, como esperando el comentario de su mejor amiga.

-_Es… es guapo?-_ habló Brittany con asco.

-_Sí, lo es!-_ dijo con entusiasmo Santana, lo que hizo que su corazón doliera aún más.-_ su nombre es Derek, es del equipo de hockey._

_-Nunca me habías hablado sobre él…-_ continuó Brittany con tristeza.

-_En realidad nunca pensé que me invitaría a salir, siempre coqueteamos en la clase de historia, pero esta vez se sentó junto a mí y me invitó a salir._

_-Me alegro mucho…-_ mintió Brittany mientras sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse.

-_Vamos a almorzar?-_ preguntó la morena mientras cerraba su casillero.

-_En realidad no me siento bien, creo que iré donde la enfermera._

_-Quieres que te acompañe, Britt?-_ habló de pronto como la antigua Santana, esa Santana que solía preocuparse por ella, que no planeaba alejarla y demostrarle a cada segundo que le gustaban los hombres.

-_No, estoy bien. Tú anda, nos vemos después de clases?-_ preguntó Brittany con falsa alegría.

-_Claro, nos vemos.-_ dijo Santana, y con cariño le dio un beso en la mejilla.-_ espero que te sientas mejor Susan._

Brittany sonrió y velozmente se volteó, caminó a toda velocidad hacia el baño, y sólo allí dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran, el corazón le dolía, ¡por qué le haría algo así! O tal vez ella era la tonta que se había hecho ilusiones sólo por un simple beso y unas simples palabras. Tal vez era tiempo de olvidarse de Santana, darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga jamás sentiría algo por ella, de que le gustaban los chicos y de que nunca, nunca, nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella. Y lloró todo el almuerzo sin dejar de pensar que Brittany Susan Pierce, jamás dejaría de ser una idiota y que Santana López jamás la amaría.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Volver a disculparme por lo lento de la actualización. Mis pruebas y exámenes, al igual que mi inspiración, me estancan bastante en esto de escribir. Con el fin de no buscar más excusas, me despido. Muchos saludos a todos (: Nati.**

Capítulo V

Cuando por fin tuvo la fuerza para salir del baño después de horas tal vez llorando, rápidamente se enjuagó la cara y se miró al espejo. Su rostro no era más que tristeza, sus ojos se encontraban rojos de tanto llorar, su respiración era claramente descoordinada y su pecho dolía como nunca. Brittany sintió lástima de ella, lástima de ser tan tonta, lástima por llorar por su mejor amiga, una chica que parecía no tener otro interés que acostarse con cualquier hombre que se cruzara por su camino.

Se sorprendió un poco ante ese pensamiento, y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

-_No, eso no es verdad…-_ susurró para ella misma tratando de excusarse ante la estupidez que había pensado.- _Ella no es así, supongo que sólo está… perdida.- _continuó pensando en voz alta, luego de eso, volvió a enjuagarse la cara, se admiró una vez más en el espejo.- _Estoy hecha un desastre…-_dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz.

-_Lo estás…- _susurró una voz desde la puerta del baño. Brittany rápidamente se volteó para saber quien era la persona que le hablaba. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Quinn.-_Está todo bien, Britt?-_ preguntó la rubia más pequeña.

-_Sí… si, todo bien.-_ titubeó de inmediato.

-_Está bien si no quieres contarme.-_ continuó Quinn.- _Pero, puedo ayudarte en algo?-_ preguntó con ternura.

-_No, Quinn, muchas gracias.-_dijo con una sonrisa Brittany. Debía admitir que la actitud de la chica la había sorprendido demasiado, si bien Quinn era su amiga, generalmente no hablaban fuera de las prácticas de cheerleaders ni del club glee.-_ Ahora debo irme a clases…-_ murmuró con cuidado.

-_Por supuesto…-_ dijo acercándose Quinn al lavamanos donde se encontraba la otra cheerleader.-_ Toma esto, de seguro no has almorzado nada.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Quinn mientras le entregaba una pequeña barra de cereal. Brittany la recibió de inmediato y le sonrió nerviosa.-_Ahora vete a tu clase B.-_ volvió a decir Quinn con un tono más natural en ella, la rubia más alta asintió con la cabeza y salió rápidamente del baño en dirección a su casillero. Trató de fingir su mejor sonrisa para cuando se encontrara con Santana, así que empezó a pensar cosas que la hacían feliz, como Lord Tubbington, los días de verano, el olor de algodón de azúcar, los arcoiris… y Santana. Santana era la única con el poder de hacerla miserablemente feliz, si ella supiera cuantas cosas pasaban en su corazón, si Santana supiera cuanto la amaba de seguro nunca más volvería a alejarse o a sentir miedo, si la morena se diera cuenta de que Brittany S. Pierce, la tonta cheerleader, la amaba de seguro… nada volvería a ser igual.

Porque Brittany no era más que una chica enamorada, tan enamorada que era de lo único que podía estar segura en su vida, la joven rubia estaba segura de que ella podría hacerla feliz, ella podría calmar sus tristezas, reír con sus alegrías, besar sus labios y jamás dejarla ir. Si sólo Santana pudiera darse cuenta, ya no tendría necesidad de andar regalándose así como así a quien se le ocurriera, a quien no supiera valorarla, si Santana se diera cuenta cuanto sufría el corazón de Brittany por no poder hacerla feliz, sabría que nadie en el mundo sería capaz de igualar tal sentimiento. Y esa era la segunda cosa de la que Brittany estaba 100% segura. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podría amar a Santana tanto como ella la amaba, como ella la ama. Y es por eso que el corazón de Brittany está hecho pedazos, está hecho pedazos porque está tan cerca de enseñarle a Santana lo que es amar, pero a pesar de lo que haga, la morena no se da cuenta. Es como si de verdad Santana prefiriera tener sexo con quien se le cruzara en lugar de aventurarse en encontrar su verdadero amor, en lugar de arriesgarse a que Brittany la ame, y vaya que sabría amarla, la amaría con tanta devoción que sería capaz de borrar todo su pasado con un simple beso, con una simple mirada, la amaría tanto y tan bien, que sanaría cada herida en el corazón de Santana… pero no. Santana se marchaba con ese tal Derek y Brittany se marchaba con el corazón herido una vez más.

/

Caminé lo más rápido que pude, no quería que Santana creyera que seguía donde la enfermera ni menos que se marchara sin mi. Eso principalmente, no quería que se marchara sin mí. En cuanto me acerqué al casillero, la vi, sonriendo, lo cual me sacó una sonrisa de inmediato, sin embargo, Santana sonreía gracias a alguien más. No sé como ocurrió esto, no sé en que momento apareció ese chico entre nosotras, pero ahí estaba Derek, riendo junto a ella, coqueteándole. No quería acercarme, no quería parecer una loca, envuelta en celos, así que me quedé parada en medio del pasillo, fingiendo que era tan tonta como para no darme cuenta. Fingí ser una tonta, esa tonta que todo el mundo creía que era. Pero simplemente no funcionó, pues Santana me hacía un gesto con la cabeza para que me acercara, y como siempre, no pude negarme a lo que ella me pedía, así que caminé lentamente y cabizbaja. Sólo podía pedir, pedir a quien fuera en mi mente, que el chico se marchara, que Derek no me hablara, no me saludara, no me conociera, y por primera vez obtuve lo que quise, el chico se marchaba mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Santana, a mi Santana.

Esta vez, ella cerró fuertemente la puerta de su casillero y con unos pequeños saltitos llegó a donde yo estaba. Se veía tan feliz… tan malditamente feliz, que me rompía el corazón.

-_Te sientes mejor, Britt-Britt?- _me preguntó con una sonrisa que simplemente no podía disimular, yo sólo sonreí tímidamente y me encogí de hombros.-_ Derek, quiso que nos viéramos después de la escuela, en lugar de esperar a las 7.-_ continuó con esa sonrisa que me volvía enferma.

-_Creí… creí que hoy era día de películas.-_ no sé porque lo dije, pero es mi tarde de película con ella, era mi día con ella. Sabía que saldrían hoy, sabía que tendrían una cita, pero eso era más tarde, lo mínimo que esperaba, era poder quedarme con un recuerdo de mi mejor amiga, un recuerdo que no implicara esta confusión, no quería recordar nuestro beso, no quería recordar nuestra pelea, no quería recordar mis lágrimas en el baño… sólo quería recordar un buen momento con ella, pero al parecer, una vez más arruinaba todo.

-_Britt, sólo será hoy.-_ dijo un poco molesta. Obviamente lo había arruinado todo, ahora se marcharía con él y mi último recuerdo sería ella enojada.

-_Lo lamento, sé que es sólo hoy…-_ susurré tratando de fingir que no molestaba en lo más mínimo… que no me asustaba en lo más mínimo.

-_Puedes explicarme que te sucede Brittany?-_ me preguntó molesta, yo ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarla, sólo quería que esta torpe discusión terminara.

-_No, no me sucede nada, lo dije sin pensar, discúlpame San.-_ dije mirándola asustada, ella sólo refunfuñó. Cada vez que se enojaba, Santana no me tenía nada de paciencia, me llamaba por mi nombre completo "Brittany", eso era más doloroso que cualquier insulto, el que me llamara por mi nombre me hacía entender que estaba molesta, que por esos minutos, simplemente ella no era mi amiga, me hacía sentir como si de pronto yo fuera una niña en la cafetería con quien había chocada sin querer. Me dolía tanto, cada vez que me decía "Brittany" me hacía sentir como una tonta.-_ No te enojes.-_ y cada palabra que salía de mi boca arruinaba más y más las cosas, pero es que no sabía que decir para solucionar todo esto. Santana aún molesta tomó mi muñeca, más fuerte de lo común y me volvió a llevar al baño, yo esta vez no dije ninguna palabra. Llegamos, y ella sólo tuvo que mirar con rabia a un par de niñas que ahí se encontraban, para que quedáramos solas.

-_Britt…-_ susurró y todo volvió a ser lo que yo tanto amaba. No podía responder a otro nombre, al menos no cuando Santana lo decía.-_Creo entender que sucede aquí…-_ continuó y por un segundo creí que finalmente lo había comprendido, así que sonreír. Sonreí con la esperanza de que rechazara a Derek, con la esperanza de que escapáramos de clases para ir a mi casa y nos acostáramos a ver películas de Disney, con la esperanza de que me besara una vez más.-_ Estás celosa.-_ dijo de pronto y mi corazón latió a mil por hora, quería fingir que no era cierto, fingir que no estaba celosa de que el chico saliera con ella pero al parecer era demasiado notorio.-_ Pero tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga, un chico no cambiará las cosas, seguiremos viendo películas, saliendo de compras…-_ ella siguió hablando pero ante esas palabras mi mente volvió a quedar en blanco. Cómo hubiera querido decirle la verdad, decirle que no era eso lo que me dañaba, sólo quería decirle que sentía celos del chico porque tal vez él si podría besarla, tal vez él si podría tomar su mano en un maldito centro comercial o alguna mierda así, quería decirle que sentía celos del chico porque ella lo quería a él, lo deseaba. Pero cobardemente asentí.-_ Eres mi mejor amiga, eres la persona que más quiero.- _me dijo con una sonrisa. Maldita sea, es que no puedo negarme a nada de lo que ella dice, no puedo sentir rencor ante ninguna de sus acciones, no puedo odiarla… simplemente no puedo. Una vez más estos sentimientos me hacían querer llorar, me hacían querer morir ahí mismo, pero traté de mantenerme firme.

-_Exacto…-_ admití. Me sentía asquerosa, esa falsa modestia, esa falsa humildad, me hacían sentir asquerosa. Fingiendo ser buena, fingiendo ser fuerte, no era más que un desastre, quería demostrarle que si la amaba… tendría que dejarla ir, pero la verdad era, que quería tenerla junto a mí, junto a mí hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-_Pues, ya sabes lo que pienso, jamás dejaré de quererte, eres quien yo más quiero.-_ me dijo velozmente, para luego darme un abrazo. Sinceramente no sé que era más doloroso, el saber que en unas horas más Santana estaría revolcándose con él en algún lugar de este maldito pueblo o que yo no era más que su mejor amiga. La abracé, la abracé con fuerza, tratando de retener todas esas lágrimas que mis ojos empañaban, la abracé demostrándole que ella también era a quien yo más quería en este mundo… a quien yo más amaba.

-_Yo también te quiero San.-_ dije luego de minutos abrazada a ella.-_ Y no te preocupes, supongo que podemos hacer una excepción hoy.-_ dije con una falsa sonrisa.

-_Eres la mejor.-_ me dijo de inmediato mientras me besaba la mejilla, y yo sentía como me dividían en dos. Mi mente y mi corazón simplemente estaban acabando conmigo.

Nos marchamos a clases y luego de una aburrida cátedra acerca de biología, ella se puso de pie cuando el timbre de la escuela sonó, recogió sus cosas con prisa y se despidió de mi, dejé que saliera primero, dejé que saliera sola para no tener que volver a ver a ese tal Derek, y sólo me entretuve mirando el reloj… las 4. Quizás hasta que hora irían a estar juntos, quizás hasta que hora estaría yo despierta, yo inquieta esperando noticias de Santana. Luego de unos 3 minutos, salí del salón para dirigirme a mi casillero, por suerte Santana ya se había marchado con Derek, los alcancé a divisar salir de la escuela, pero negué con la cabeza y me concentré en mis libros. Pero no podía pensar, no podía dejar de imaginarme a Santana en los brazos de ese chico, ambos conversando acerca de sus vidas, tal vez revelando secretos que yo no sabía, tal vez… tal vez besándose.

Corrí a mi casa, sin ánimo de seguir pensando, pero la verdad era que no había nada más que ella en mi cabeza, como quisiera olvidarla sólo por hoy. Mi corazón no dejaba de doler, esa maldita angustia me apretaba el estómago y me ahorcaba con tanta fuerza que por segundos creí que moriría. Mi casa, se encontraba vacía, era como si el universo atentara contra mí, de seguro Lord Tubbington estaba fuera, y no volvería dentro de unas horas, era un gato muy callejero, pero lo adoro. Traté de prepararme algo para comer, pero simplemente no podía sentir siquiera el olor a la comida, así que me resigné y me acosté en el sillón, esperando que las horas pasaran velozmente. Intenté dormir, intenté cerrar los ojos y dejar la mente en blanco, por un momento resultó, porque me quedé dormida.

/

Brittany despertó con la idea de que ya habían pasado varias horas, pero la luz del cielo le decía lo contrario, tenía miedo de mirar el reloj porque sabía que tal vez sólo habían unos minutos, sin embargo, tragó fuertemente y tomó su celular. 6.37pm. Quería morir, quería seguir durmiendo, quería huir de esta maldita sensación que se estancaba en su corazón, una especie de sexto sentido o algo así. Subió a su habitación sin saber bien que hacer, pero torpemente se acostó en su cama una vez más, pensó mirando el techo que podría hacer para distraerse y lo único que pareció un plan aceptable fue la música. Se levantó de su cama y buscó sus audífonos de dentro de la mochila, velozmente se los puso y comenzó a escuchar todas las canciones que se encontraban en su ipod, mientras volvía a acostarse y cerraba los ojos para dejarse llevar por el ritmo. Sin saber como volvió a quedarse dormida.

Despertó cuando su celular vibró sin aviso, llegó a saltar sólo por la sorpresa, pero de inmediato miró el celular. Era Santana. El corazón le latió demasiado fuerte, una vez más el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella, sólo quería preguntarle si se habían besado, si se habían acostado, que habían hecho. Pero decidió guardar la compostura, ya que no era más que un simple mensaje.

S: _Hey, Britt-Britt, espero que no sigas triste por la tarde de películas…- _Brittany aguantó la respiración por unos segundos, para luego contestarle.

B: _Descuida San, he dormido toda la tarde._

S:_ Sigues enferma?_

B: _Sólo un poco decaída, nada más.- _Mintió de inmediato, no quería perder tiempo hablando acerca de sus falsos planes de viernes por la tarde. Sólo quería… necesita saber acerca de Derek.

B: _Qué tal la cita? (:_

S: _Nada fuera de lo común, nos divertimos._

Por un segundo, todo se calmó, la frecuencia con que su corazón latía disminuyó y los constantes nudos en su estómago, al parecer se aflojaron un poco.

B: _Qué hicieron?_

S:_ Bueno… fuimos a un parque, conversamos, nos reímos bastante._

Error, se tensaron aún más, el vómito parecía querer salirse del cuerpo, cada imagen se volvía más y más clara, ella lo sabía, Brittany sabía que había ocurrido algo. Y debía averiguarlo aunque doliera.

B: _Sólo eso me contarás?-_ preguntó enviando el sms con temor.

S: _*escribiendo*- _la respiración de Brittany se detenía, leía esa palabra una y otra vez, Santana escribía y borraba, simplemente no se decidía a enviar su respuesta.-_ Bueno… en el parque, nos besamos._

El corazón de Brittany se partió en mil pedazos, ya no tenía miedo de dejar sus lágrimas salir, porque no había nadie que pudiera verla, lloró, con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó que su familia la escucharía, pero no le importaba. Se sentía tan mal, se sentía tan triste, tan sola, tan reemplazada. No quería responder el mensaje, no tenía siquiera fuerzas para tomar el teléfono.

S: _Pero me arrepentí…-_ siguió escribiendo Santana. Brittany trató de calmarse, trató de secarse las lágrimas y despejar su mente para responder algo con sentido.

B: _Por qué?-_ preguntó con la esperanza de que le dijera que no había sentido lo mismo que sintió cuando la besó a ella.

S: _Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, nos conocemos hace tan poco…_

B:_ Comprendo, bueno San, no me siento muy bien, hablamos pronto.-_ dijo desesperada mientras alejaba el teléfono y volvía a llorar. El celular vibró una vez más, pero no lo tomó en cuenta, se acostó boca abajo en su cama y lloró. Lloró como nunca había llorado, lloró como lo hace una persona que está enamorada, como lo hacen cuando te rompen el corazón.

Esto sin duda dolía más de lo que podía soportar, jamás había sufrido así por alguien… porque simplemente nunca había amado a alguien así. Y ahora se daba cuenta de eso, porque si dolía así de mal, era porque su amor era más que un enamoramiento estúpido y de adolescente, su amor… su amor era el más puro que jamás podría sentir. Y al parecer, si el amor es real, debe doler así de mal, o al menos eso piensa Brittany en estos momentos.

**A/N2: Este capítulo me hizo llorar cuando lo escribí, simplemente porque… toda esta historia, es mi historia. Y lamento haberlo dicho, pero es que tengo tantos recuerdos atorados en mi mente, que simplemente no puedo soltarlos y escribir, es la única forma de liberarme. Cada capítulo es quien soy, cada personaje es alguien que formó parte de esta historia. Pero descuiden, el final será feliz, nada parecido a lo que sucedió en realidad, porque yo… intentaré darle un final feliz. Una vez más, gracias por la paciencia.**

**A/N3: Actualizaré Singing, espero que pronto. (: Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

En cuanto Brittany abrió los ojos, trató de pensar que todo aquello había sido un sueño, un horrible y terrible sueño, pero sabía que no podría engañarse a si misma. Se irguió lentamente y miró su habitación con angustia. Cada cosa en ese lugar le recordaba a Santana y sus conversaciones infinitas, sus palabras dichas con cariño, sus ojos cafés mirándola con ternura, pero sabía que sólo había eso… simples recuerdos. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y lo masajeó lentamente para tratar de despertar, sus ojos le dolían, había llorado hasta quedarse dormida, algo que jamás le había ocurrido. Y no sólo le dolían los ojos, sino también el corazón, jamás había sentido aquello, eso como si le hubieran enterrado un cuchillo, o si la hubieran golpeado hasta cansarse. De pronto, la alarma de su celular sonó, debía ir a la escuela, pero se sentía indefensa, se sentía perdida, inútil, enferma. El sonido ya le molestaba bastante, la verdad era que no quería acercarse a ese artefacto pero se volvería loca si no detenía aquel ruido. En cuanto tomó el celular, apagó de inmediato la alarma, sabía que sonaba siempre a las seis, pero aún así miró la hora con detención.

-_En 20 minutos debería mandarte el mensaje de buenos días…- _susurró sin poder controlar su llanto una vez más. No quería nada que le recordara a Santana, pero eso era imposible, Brittany lo sabía muy bien. La joven rubia recordó el último mensaje que Santana le había enviado, no tuvo coraje para leerlo, y para ser honestos, aún no lo tenía, pero la curiosidad de Brittany siempre había sido un factor sorpresa en ella, así que sostuvo el celular en sus manos, unos segundos, tal vez para calmar sus nervios o para que por arte de magia su alarma volviera a sonar y la despertara de aquella terrible pesadilla.

Finalmente encontró el coraje que necesitaba para ver aquel mensaje, aguantó su respiración y buscó con tranquilidad en su bandeja de entrada, mientras sentía que las lágrimas no parecían estancarse. Cuando encontró aquella viñeta, de mensaje sin leer, respiró otra vez, dejó que el aire llenara sus pulmones, y al exhalar imploró que se llevaran todo ese dolor… pero no todo funciona como uno espera, el dolor seguía ahí y Brittany estaba segura que no se iría a ningún lugar. El mensaje era corto, pero no menos doloroso.

_S: Está bien Britt, hablamos mañana. Te quiero mucho (:_

No sabía que sentir, enfurecida lanzó su celular contra la cama, las lágrimas parecían quemar sus ojos, no había una parte del cuerpo que no le doliera, sentía un nudo en su garganta, se estaba ahogando, la pena la estaba ahogando.

-_Maldita!-_ gritó mientras lloraba.- _Te amo, maldición.-_ volvió a gritar mientras sentía que jamás dejaría de llorar, desesperada, se puso de pie, no sabía que hacer, no sabía a donde ir. –_ Te amo…-_ susurró sujetando su cabeza mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.- _Te odio!-_ gritó esta vez con mucha más fuerza, mientras sentía que no podía mantenerse en pie, se apoyó en una muralla cercana, solo en caso de que se desmayara o algo por el estilo. Lloraba y sabía que no se detendría. Escuchó a su madre despidiéndose de ella para ir al trabajo, con todas sus fuerzas abrió la puerta y se despidió de vuelta, mientras su voz se quebraba. La puerta se cerró y Brittany se acostó una vez más, hoy nadie la haría olvidar, hoy intentaría ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas, tal vez así podría desaparecer para siempre de aquel lugar.

/

Santana llegó a la escuela casi al toque de la campana. Como siempre, llegaba tarde para recoger sus cosas de su casillero, pero Brittany siempre la esperaba con sus libros y cuadernos para que eso no ocurriera. El día de hoy, Santana se ganó una detención y castigo por 1 semana debido a su atraso. El día de hoy, no estaba la joven rubia, el día de hoy estaba completamente sola, Brittany había desaparecido.

Luego del sermón de su profesor, se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre y tomó su teléfono, velozmente le escribió a su mejor amiga.

_S: Britt, qué diablos? Dónde estás?- _golpeó las teclas con molestia y esperó unos minutos, pero ninguna respuesta llegó.

_S: Olvidaste como responder los mensajes otra vez o es una estúpida broma, Britt?_

_S: Ya van 2 mensajes, Britt, dónde diablos estás?-_ escribió tratando de calmarse, pero no podía estar tranquila, el que la joven rubia no le respondiera tampoco ayudaba. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? Santana trató de pensar que había ocurrido con su mejor amiga, pero realmente no tenía idea, nada tenía sentido, tal vez Brittany estaba enferma, desde ayer que estaba muy rara, pero aún así, le habría dicho… Ellas se cuentan todo, es estúpido. Luego del toque de la campana, Santana salió un poco más tranquila desde la sala de clases, en dirección al casillero, aún con la esperanza de encontrar a Brittany. Pero nada, la rubia no estaba por ningún lado, no estaba por ningún lado y Santana por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió sola. Miró casi con melancolía el casillero de su mejor amiga y decidida a saber que era lo que ocurría, la llamó por teléfono, pero no había respuesta.

-_Vamos Britt… ya no es gracioso.- _murmuró un poco asustada, mientras escuchaba el sonido del teléfono. Colgó y decidió intentarlo una vez más, y otra, y otra. Pero ya no tenía sentido, Brittany sencillamente no quería responder. Santana se alejó del casillero, ya entregada a la idea de que hoy, estaría completamente sola, se marchó aún sin dirección definida, porque no quería ir aún a la sala de clase, y si Brittany hubiera estado con ella, de seguro se hubieran ocultado en el baño y hubieran conversado de cosas sin sentido, pero hoy, todo parecía una pérdida de tiempo, nada parecía tener sentido sin Brittany. Caminando aún con la vista fijada en el suelo, chocó de frente con alguien, que de no haberla sujetado del brazo, la habría tirado al suelo.

-_Imbécil.-_gruñó Santana, antes de mirar con quien se había cruzado. En cuanto levantó la vista, encontró la mirada cariñosa del joven asiático, ese chico que no sabía porque, le causaba… celos.

-_Lo lamento mucho Santana.-_ se disculpó de inmediato el chico, mientras la miraba con preocupación.-_ Estás bien?_

_-Sí, sí, estoy bien Chang.-_dijo rodando los ojos.-_ Deberías fijarte por donde caminas.-_ dijo molesta.

-_Tienes razón, lo lamento.-_ dijo Mike con tranquilidad, aún sabiendo que la culpa no había sido de él.

-_Sí, lo que digas.-_ murmuró dispuesta a seguir su camino, el chico le sonrió para empezar a caminar hacia su clase una vez más, pero entonces Santana lo detuvo.- _Asian!-_ le dijo fuertemente mientras se volteaba. Mike la miró de inmediato.

-_Si?-_ contestó sin molestia ante el sobrenombre.

-_Hey… ehm… Brittany?-_ dijo la morena sin sentido. Es que no se suponía que ella debiera preguntar que ocurría con su mejor amiga, se suponía que Santana lo sabía todo respecto a Brittany.

-_Qué hay con ella?-_ continuó con serenidad el chico.

-_Tienes clases que ella hoy?-_ preguntó tratando de no sonar preocupada.

-_Sí, se supone que ahora tengo álgebra con ella.-_ respondió Mike.

-_Muy bien, pues… no ha venido a la escuela, así que no esperes encontrarla.-_ dijo con un poco de molestia al notar que el chico tampoco tenía idea acerca del paradero de Brittany.

-_Qué le ha pasado?-_ preguntó preocupado.

-_No es de tu incumbencia, Chang.-_ dijo Santana mientras se daba media vuelta y se marchaba, dejando al chico envuelto en preocupación.

Cuando Mike creyó que Santana ya se había perdido en el tumulto de personas, tomó su celular y con rapidez salió al patio de la escuela. No estaba seguro de lo que ocurría, y Brittany nunca faltaba a la escuela porque sí, Mike sabía que algo no andaba bien, él no era ningún estúpido. Con impaciencia llamó a la chica, esperando poder hablar con ella.

/

Estaba acostada, en el mismo lugar en donde había caído hace unas… ¿horas? En realidad no sé que hora es, tampoco quiero saberlo. No tiene caso, no tiene caso salir de este lugar, simplemente no puedo moverme. Creo que el más ligero movimiento podría hacer que me desvaneciera… ojalá pudiera hacerlo de verdad. Ojalá pudiera desaparecer de aquí. Nadie me necesita aquí, absolutamente nadie. Creo que he llorado más de lo que he hecho en toda mi vida, y no suelo llorar mucho ni menos en frente de más personas, por eso decidí quedarme aquí. No es como si hubiera algo para mí allá fuera hoy. No tengo la fuerza para llegar a la escuela y escucharla hablar de él. Para escuchar lo magnífico que es y enamorada que está de él. Preferiría morir en este mismo momento antes de escucharla decir esas palabras… preferiría que me disparara un tiro antes de escucharla decir que ama a alguien más. No puedo dejar de llorar, es que cada pensamiento me recuerda a ella, me recuerda a lo mucho que la amo y lo mucho que me duele hacerlo.

Me ha llamado, casi toda la mañana, por lo menos sé o quiero creer que me extraña. O tal vez me necesita, no lo sé. No le he querido responder… tengo miedo. Miedo de no poder contener el llanto, miedo a no poder contener los celos, mis palabras, mis miradas, mis gritos, mi dolor. Tengo miedo de escuchar su voz, de escucharla decir: "Brittany, ¿Qué te sucede?" y miedo de la que podría ser mi respuesta. Miedo de decirle que la amo, que la amo más de lo que cualquier otra persona podría amarla en el mundo, decirle que cada día que la veo, más perfecta es ante mis ojos, decirle que cada minuto que no está conmigo, me pregunto que estará haciendo, decirle que sueño con ella cada noche, decirle que muero por besarla una vez más, decirle que la amo… Decirle que me estoy muriendo de amor… muriendo por ella.

Veo su nombre iluminar la pantalla de mi teléfono, y sólo puedo cerrar fuertemente mis ojos, para llorar. ¡Despiértenme! Quiero escapar de aquí, quiero despertar entre tus brazos San, quiero despertar y volver a tener la esperanza de que algún día me querrás, al menos un tercio de lo que yo te quiero. Y no puedo dejar de llorar. Ni siquiera Lord Tubbington parece ser de ayuda, nada parece ser de ayuda. Ojalá te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, él nunca podrá amarte como yo.

Duele… duele demasiado. Sé que no me amas, siempre lo he sabido, pero duele más saber que por una simple cita, ames a alguien más. Empuño mis manos cada vez que pienso en ti junto a él, no soporto su nombre, cada vez que lo oigo mencionar, mi estómago se revuelve, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas… otra vez… Él no te amará como yo. No quiero decir lo que de verdad estoy pensando. No quiero decir lo que todo el mundo opina de ti… No quiero herirte como todo el mundo lo hace, San. Porque yo jamás te haría daño. Jamás me permitiría verte llorar, jamás permitiría que alguien te hiciera llorar.

De pronto sentí mi celular vibrar, una vez más, así que abrí mis ojos. "Mikey 3" Sin pensarlo respondí.

-_Britt?-_ escuché con tranquilidad por el otro lado de la línea, mientras me sentaba en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-_M-Mikey.-_ mi voz estaba entrecortada debido a lo mucho que había llorado, de seguro Mike lo notaría.

-_Iré a tu casa.-_ me dijo sin decir otra palabra, no pidió permiso, no me dijo el motivo. Él me conocía, por desgracia me conocía bastante.

-_No… Mike, estoy muy enferma.-_ mentí de inmediato. No, jamás le diría porque lloraba, jamás le diría que sufría por una chica. Jamás le haría creer que era débil.

-_Estaré allá en 5 minutos.- _continuó mientras cortaba la llamada.

Me desesperé.

/

Mike, llegó en no más de 5 minutos a la casa de la chica, había huido de la escuela, lo que le supondría un castigo bastante severo por parte de sus padres, pero Mike no podía dejar a su amiga así. El joven asiático, no se molestó en tocar la puerta, buscó la copia bajo el macetero que se encontraba junto a la puerta principal de la casa de Brittany. Al abrir la puerta, se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de la chica. Mike conocía muy bien la casa de la joven rubia, desde pequeños solían jugar allí, así que no se sentía como ningún extraño al entrar de esa manera. De seguro no era como Santana, pero era bastante cercano a eso. Subió las escaleras con cuidado, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

-_No entres.-_ gritó Brittany, antes de que el chico pudiera tocar la puerta de su habitación.-_ No te quiero aquí, por favor márchate.-_ sollozó fuertemente.

-_Britt…-_ murmuró con tristeza Mike.

-_Estoy bien, Mike por favor, márchate.-_ volvió a hablar. Mike sentía tristeza, demasiada para ser ocultada. No porque la joven rubia le dijera que se marchara, sino porque su amiga estaba sufriendo.

-_No.-_ dijo con voz firme y tratando de no sonar triste.- _Ahora, abre.-_ dijo con un tono firme.

-_Márchate… por favor.-_ sollozó esta vez con fuerza Brittany.

-_Britt… no puedo! Por favor, ábreme.-_ dijo desesperado el chico.-_ Sé que estás sufriendo… te conozco, por favor, déjame ayudar.-_ dijo mientras escuchaba atentamente tras la puerta. Pero nada, Brittany no la abriría.- _Abre o botaré la puerta.- _volvió a decir con un tono más severo. Esta vez escuchó ruido y rápidamente se separó de la puerta, para encontrarse con la joven rubia tras ella. Fue peor de lo que se imaginó.

-_Mike…-_ susurró Brittany lanzándose casi a sus brazos, el chico la abrazó con fuerza antes de comprender todo aquello que ocurría, sólo podía sentir como las lágrimas de la chica humedecían su camisa y le rompían el corazón. Mike aún no asimilaba las cosas, el aspecto con que se encontraba la joven rubia, lo destruida y acabada… nada tenía sentido.

-_Britt…-_ le susurró con cuidado mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte. No sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer, tampoco sabía que había ocurrido, sólo sabía que Brittany lloraba y no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

-_Ella no me ama…-_ sollozó fuertemente, para luego ser interrumpida por el llanto. Mike, besó rápidamente la frente de la chica, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. No tenía palabras, ¿qué se supone que debía decirle? Brittany tenía el corazón roto y la única persona que podría hacer algo, era la culpable.

-_Lo lamento mucho…-_ contestó con cuidado el chico, Brittany se separó unos centímetros, para poder admirar el rostro del chico. Mike tomó esa oportunidad para acariciar la cara de la joven rubia, para secarle sus lágrimas.- _Algunas veces…-_tomó aire.-_ Algunas veces las cosas no salen como esperamos.-_ dijo Mike mirando esos hermosos ojos azules.

-_Yo…-_ sollozó una vez más Brittany.

-_Lo sé Brittany.-_ dijo Mike con una sonrisa triste. Sin decir ninguna palabra más, el joven asiático tomó la mano de la chica y la guió lentamente a la cama. Brittany se acostó de inmediato, no sin antes ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa al ver como el chico se sentaba al final de la cama.

-_Mikey…-_ dijo Brittany un poco más calmada.-_ Podrías… podrías abrazarme un poco más?-_ preguntó con miedo. Mike le sonrió y se acostó esta vez junto a ella, la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y esperó a que Brittany encontrara una posición que le fuera cómoda, la cual no tardó más de unos segundos. La joven rubia apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico y débilmente rodeó su cintura.-_Gracias…-_ dijo mientras sentía que las lágrimas volvían a empañar sus ojos.

-_No hay nada que agradecer.-_ contestó de inmediato Mike, para luego acariciar lentamente el brazo de su amiga.

-_He llorado todo el día.-_ confesó de pronto Brittany, luego de minutos en silencio.

-_Puedo notarlo.-_ habló con calma el chico.-_ Hay algo que deba saber?-_ preguntó con cuidado Mike.

-_S-Santana… Ella y Derek.-_ fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir la joven rubia, antes de volver a llorar.

-_Oh Britt.-_ Mike la abrazó fuerte una vez más.-_Tranquila, sé que duele, pero pronto pasará.-_ dijo afligido, mientras volvía a besar su frente.

-_No lo entiendo Mike… Yo la amo!-_ continuó llorando e increpando al chico, como si este tuviera la respuesta.

-_No lo sé, Britt… Algunas veces es terrible estar enamorado.-_ confesó con sinceridad. Los ojos de Brittany se enfocaron velozmente en los cafés del chico, Mike solo pudo elevar sus hombros. La joven rubia, sin saber porque, acarició el rostro del chico, el joven asiático cerró sus ojos y una leve sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Brittany.

-_Desearía amarte como la amo a ella…-_ susurró de pronto Brittany, lo que hizo que Mike abriera sus ojos con cuidado. La joven rubia notó como los ojos marrones se cristalizaban.

-_Pues desearía lo mismo…-_ dijo Mike tragando fuertemente.-_ Pero mejor desearía que ella te amara como tú la amas.-_ conteniendo sus lágrimas y sintiendo como su corazón se rompía poco a poco.

-_Pero no tenemos ningún duende, así que supongo que nuestros deseos son bastante estúpidos.-_ dijo con su voz entrecortada, Mike asintió.-_ Perdóname, Mike.-_ El chico negó de inmediato.

-_No tengo que perdonarte nada, Britt.-_ respondió de inmediato. Brittany sonrió levemente.

-_Y que se supone que haga ahora, Mikey?-_ preguntó al joven rubia.

-_Dejarla ir?-_ preguntó el chico.

-_Creo que es lo mejor…-_ sollozó involuntariamente.

-_Pero, también creo que debes decirle la verdad.-_continuó el chico.

-_Decirle que la amo? No puedo… la perdería para siempre.-_ dijo tratando de secar las lágrimas que caían desde sus ojos.

-_Prefieres fingir como si no doliera?-_ increpó una vez más el chico.

-_Mike, no puedo decirle que la amo.-_ dijo separándose del cuerpo del joven asiático y sentándose sobre sus propias rodillas.-_ Santana no puede saber nada de esto…-_

_-Saber qué?-_ preguntó de pronto una voz. Brittany la reconoció de inmediato y no por la expresión de Mike, la reconoció de inmediato porque el corazón le había dolido como nunca, esa voz… La voz de Santana inundó sus oídos, inundó su cuerpo, su corazón, inundó de lágrimas sus ojos.-_Saber qué Britt?-_ preguntó una vez más Santana, pero Brittany no era capaz siquiera de mirarla.-_ Era de esperarse, no sé porque me ocultaste tu pequeño romance con Chang. Creí que éramos amigas.-_ continuó molesta la morena.

-_Es suficiente Santana.-_ intervino esta vez Mike, al ver como Brittany no parecía encontrar palabras para responderle.-_ Sólo somos amigos._

_-Sí claro, asian. Y yo no me he acostado con la mitad de la escuela.- _escupió con rabia.- _Sabes que Brittany, quédate con tu amigo Chang, de todos modos tengo cosas más importantes que hacer con Derek._

_-Entonces márchate ahora, Santana!-_ gritó Brittany sin voltearse, su corazón estaba completamente roto, ya no había vuelta atrás, la había perdido para siempre.-_Vete a acostar con Derek, de seguro sólo te quiere para eso!-_ luego de eso, un llanto desgarrador inundó la habitación.

-_Qué mierda sucede contigo Susan!-_ gritó enajenada mientras se acercaba a la cama. Pero Mike se puso de pie, y tomó a la joven morena por el brazo.

-_Márchate.-_ dijo con tono severo Mike.

-_Bien. Esto es lo que quieres, Brittany?- _preguntó molesta Santana. La joven rubia sólo pudo asentir con su cabeza.- _Perfecto. Hasta nunca Brittany.- _dijo Santana soltándose furiosa del amarre del chico. Luego de eso, se escuchó un gran portazo. Santana se había marchado y tal vez para siempre.

**A/N: Hola, lamento la demora, con el trabajo me es difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir, pero al fin lo he hecho. Espero que les guste. Ahora, respecto a los otros fics, estoy escribiendo afortunada y singing (gracias a la intervención de mi hermana, que me recuerda constantemente que ustedes me odian por no actualizar) así que... bueno, irónicamente, les pido que sean pacientes. Bueno, sin más que agregar, muchos saludos. Nati. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lloré. Y mucho. Saludos, Nati.**

Capítulo VII

Ya había pasado una semana, una semana en la que Brittany y Santana no habían cruzado ni una palabra, ni siquiera una mirada. Ambas chicas evitaban encontrarse en los pasillos, en los baños y en la cafetería, Brittany también había decidido cambiarse de lugar cada vez que coincidía con Santana en alguna clase, sólo para no sentir como las ganas de hablar con ella e implorarle que volvieran a ser amigas, le ahorcaran la garganta. Por primera vez, dejó que su orgullo la defendiera, aunque le destrozara el alma.

Brittany había encontrado en Mike, más que un simple amigo, había encontrado a alguien que de verdad parecía entenderla, que de verdad se preocupaba por ella. Aunque sabía que no era lo mejor, y sabía que le hacía daño al chico, él era el único que podía demostrarle que podría salir adelante, que podría superar el dolor de un corazón roto, que podría dejar a Santana libre. Por que hasta ahora, una simple semana no parecía suficiente como para ignorar ese complejo e insistente dolor que se anidaba en su pecho cada vez que veía a la joven morena de la mano con el jugador de hockey. Cada vez que veía a Santana sonreír y hablarle a Derek, el corazón de Brittany parecía hacerse pedazos, su estómago se apretaba ante la angustia, sus manos temblaban ante la envidia, pero lo más importante… sus ojos se empapaban ante el dolor.

/

Ha pasado una semana ya, Santana, una semana en la que no he dejado de desear que todo hubiera sido diferente, una semana en la que me he visto forzada a fingir que no me duele en lo más mínimo verte feliz con alguien que no sea yo. Una semana en la que he deseado una y otra vez no haberte conocido, no haberme enamorado de ti. Ya nada parece tener sentido, ¿sabes? No hago más que llorar cada vez que llego a mi casa, he perdido el apetito, cada día me enfermo más. Sí, estoy enferma, mamá cree que es gripe o algo así, o al menos trato de convencerla de eso… Pero sé que no es eso, Mike dice que puede ser depresión. Mike… Mike ha sido increíble conmigo, creo que él es el chico con el corazón más hermoso del mundo, es una lástima que se haya enamorado de alguien como yo, de verdad quisiera poder sanar su corazón así como él va sanando el mío. Mike conversa conmigo todos los días, trata de distraerme cada vez que puede, trata de alejarme de estos pensamientos… trata de salvarme de tu ausencia, San.

Sé que ha sido difícil, créeme que lo ha sido más para mí, de lo que podría llegar a ser para ti, San. Porque sé que no entiendes, sé que tu orgullo es demasiado grande como para acercarte, sé que no me necesitas como yo te necesité… como yo te necesito, San. Verte pasar cada día y ver que no pareces recordarme, que nada de lo que hice alguna vez por ti significó algo… que toda mi amistad, que todo mi amor, simplemente no significó nada para ti.

/

Hoy era otro día, el día 8. Ocho días habían pasado desde la última vez en que Brittany había escuchado su nombre salir desde los labios de la joven morena. Ocho días que habían parecido una tortura, habían parecido un suplicio. Y no sólo por Santana, sino que por ella misma. Ya estaba cansada de llorar, estaba cansada de ser tan débil, tan tonta, quería volver a ser esa persona efervescente que todos querían, estaba tan cansada de la lástima. Eso era lo que más le dolía. Cada día que llegaba a la escuela, todos la miraban con tristeza, como si fuera malo dirigirle la palabra, o mencionar el nombre de Santana en su presencia. Ella no era tan tonta como todos creían, aunque algunos días se sentía así, algunos días sentía que nada valía la pena, que toda "esa vida" estaba siendo desperdiciada en ella. Pero gracias al cielo, había alguien que jamás la dejaría, y ese alguien era Mike. El chico siempre la hacía feliz, en su medida; siempre la saludaba antes de entrar a clases y eso inmediatamente le subía el ánimo.

-_Buenos días.-_ susurró el chico al ver a Brittany buscando unos libros en su casillero. La joven rubia se volteó lentamente y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.-_ Hoy te ves hermosa, Britt._

_-No mientas Mike.-_ soltó una pequeña risita Brittany mientras golpeaba suavemente el hombro del joven asiático.

-_No estoy mintiendo, hoy te ves muy linda.-_ dijo Mike tocando suavemente la nariz de la chica. Brittany arrugó su nariz de inmediato y rió tiernamente.-_ Cómo te sientes hoy?-_ preguntó con cuidado Mike.

-_Mejor, ahora que estás acá, me siento mejor.-_ respondió con honestidad Brittany.

-_Me alegro, pero bueno, ya sabes, las clases me esperan. Si quieres podemos almorzar juntos.-_ dijo velozmente Mike al escuchar la campana de la escuela.

-_Claro, me encantaría. Ahora ve, ve a clases.-_ dijo con una sonrisa, mientras parecía echar a Mike de su lado.-_ Nos vemos, Chang.-_ le gritó suavemente al ver como el chico corría en dirección contraria a su clase.

Brittany miró su horario y por desgracia recordó que tenía clases con Santana. Y no exactamente su clase favorita… Español. Con desánimo buscó dentro de su casillero su cuaderno y libro, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse notó como Santana llegaba molesta a su casillero. La morena abrió con fuerza la puerta de metal y rebuscó rápidamente entre sus cosas, parecía molesta, pero la puerta del casillero le cubría el rostro. Brittany no podía evitar mirarla, que daría por acercarse y preguntarle que ocurría, pero sabía que no estaba bien, así que se armó de toda la fuerza de voluntad posible y cerró la puerta de su propio casillero y le dio la espalda a la joven morena. Pero en cuanto se preparaba para ir a su sala, escuchó como se caían las cosas del casillero de Santana y como la joven morena refunfuñaba con fuerza.

-_Maldición!-_ gritó la morena mientras se agachaba a recoger las cosas que se habían caído. El corazón de Brittany latió con dolor, quería voltearse, quería ayudarla, pero no podía, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, para retener las lágrimas que pudieran salir. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, notó como una hoja se encontraba a la derecha de sus pies, sin necesitar siquiera un segundo, se agachó a recogerla. Era de Santana. Con tranquilidad, se volteó.

-_Toma…-_ le susurró con temor Brittany mientras se ponía de rodillas junto a la morena.

-_Gracias…-_ dijo Santana molesta y sin querer mirarla. Brittany sólo asintió en silencio, mientras recogía más cosas del suelo, para ayudar a la joven morena.-_ No es necesario que hagas esto.-_ susurró de una manera extraña Santana.

-_Quiero ayudarte.-_ respondió de inmediato Brittany, sin tener la fuerza para mirarla.

-_Llegarás tarde a clases, Britt.-_ Y entonces, el corazón de la joven rubia latió dolorosamente. Escuchó su nombre una vez más, escuchó su nombre en la voz de la persona a quien más amaba. Y trató de ser fuerte, como lo había estado haciendo hace unos 5 minutos atrás, pero decidida, miró hacia el frente, con deseos de encontrar esa hermosa mirada, esos hermosos ojos marrones que la conocían por completo. Pero no fue así. En el momento en que Brittany levantó la mirada, Santana se puso de pie para guardar todo lo que había recogido, sin decir una sola palabra más, sólo volvió a escudarse tras la puerta de frío metal. La joven rubia, la imitó enseguida y con cuidado le entregó el último libro que había recogido.

-_Toma…-_ repitió Brittany, para que Santana tomara el libro y aunque fuera, la mirara por un segundo. La joven morena se asomó lentamente tras la puerta y recibió aquello que su mejor amiga le entregaba. Brittany soltó un pequeño grito.- _San!-_ dijo con desesperación al ver el rostro de su mejor amiga.- _Quién te ha hecho esto?-_ dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas al ver como el rostro de Santana se encontraba marcado con un gran moratón en su ojo. La joven morena desvió la mirada de inmediato, metió su libro dentro del casillero y cerró la puerta con fuerza. No dijo ni una palabra, pero Brittany podría jurar que los ojos de Santana estaban llenos de lágrimas, y aquello, le rompía el corazón.-_ San por favor! Quién te hizo esto!_

_-No es nada.-_ comentó con su voz entrecortada, y comenzó a caminar.

/

-_No es nada?-_ dije desesperada, mientras sujetaba su muñeca para que no se alejara de mi. No podía soportarlo, no podía permitirme dejarla ir, no otra vez, no así. Todo había sido mi culpa, si yo no hubiera sido tan débil, si yo hubiera estado con ella de seguro nada de esto hubiera pasado.- _San…-_ susurré con mi voz también entrecortada. Ella no me miraba, no decía nada, solo estaba ahí, de pie, mirando el suelo.

-_Britt…-_ dijo antes de comenzar a llorar. Y también lo hice yo. Comencé a llorar porque todo este tiempo ella me había necesitado, todo este tiempo… Jamás podría perdonarme por lo que le había hecho.-_ Te necesité…-_ gimió con tristeza e instintivamente la abracé. Ya no me importaba nada, no me importaba todo lo que había ocurrido, no me importaba el hecho de que mi corazón estuviera hecho pedazos y que esa chica jamás me amaría, después de todo este tiempo, ella me necesitó y yo… yo huí como siempre.

-_Perdóname…-_ susurré mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.-_ Lo lamento tanto San.-_ lloré con ella entre mis brazos. Sólo quería protegerla, sólo quería recordarle que la amaba, demostrarle que nunca más volvería a dejarla. Que nunca más dejaría que le hicieran daño.

-_Todo este tiempo, sólo pude pensar en ti…-_ susurró junto a mi pecho. Aquello me hizo sollozar aún más fuerte. No podía creer lo que había hecho, no podía creer que en esta semana, había destruido a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo.-_ Sólo pensaba en ti… Sabía que tú jamás hubieras permitido esto.-_ Ya no podía soportarlo, comencé a besar su frente, abrazarla con más fuerza, no sabía como eliminar el dolor de su cuerpo, no sabía que hacer para hacerla feliz, no sabía que hacer para borrar todo el mal que le había ocasionado.

-_Perdóname San, lo lamento tanto.-_ lloré sin poder tranquilizarme. Había sido una estúpida, sabía que a pesar de que ella nunca me dijera nada, sabía que ella me necesitaba. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte… por ella.

-_Derek…-_ susurró luego de unos segundos. Y mi corazón explotó. Ese imbécil había dañado a la persona más importante en mi vida, la había dañado sin darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que es. La utilizó, la utilizó como todos los imbéciles de esta escuela lo hacían. Y yo… yo no la pude proteger. Me odio. Si sólo hubiera sido más fuerte…

-_Lo voy a matar…-_ es lo único que pude decir, no podía sentir nada más, quería matarlo. Quería destruirlo, herirlo como él había herido a mi Santana. Mi Santana, siempre sería mi Santana. Que ella no lo entendiera, no importaba, pero yo jamás lo olvidaría. Yo jamás dejaría de tratarla como la persona que merecía, porque ella era todo para mí, y cuando amas a alguien, no importa cuanto duela, no importa cuanto te destroce esto que sientes… yo la amo y haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz. No importa si ella no siente lo mismo por mi, no importa si ella jamás me verá de ese modo, ella siempre será el amor de mi vida, sin importar que suceda. Nada cambiará eso, nada cambiará mi amor por ti, San. Y te prometo, aquí y ahora, que jamás volveré a dejarte. Jamás volveré a decepcionarte de este modo.-_ Perdóname San…-_ dije llorando con fuerza. Creyendo que mi arrepentimiento borraría de su memoria todo aquello que había ocurrido mientras yo no estaba. Creyendo que así me perdonaría por haberla dejado.- _Lo lamento tanto.-_ sollocé una vez más.

-_ Cómo estás tú?-_ suspiró sin alejarse un centímetro de mi. Suspiró junto a mi pecho mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-_Me enfermé…-_ confesé. Jamás le había ocultado algo en mi vida, jamás le había mentido, ella tenía que saber la verdad.-_ Aún estoy enferma… Mamá me ha llevado al psico…_

_-Psicólogo, Britt?-_ me susurró un poco preocupada.

-_ Si, eso.-_ dije con dulzura. Pero sabía que no le agradaría saberlo.-_ Estoy… estoy tomando pastillas.-_ confesé una vez más. Ella se separó lentamente de mi abrazo y secó sus lágrimas, yo rápidamente la imité.

-_Por qué?-_ me preguntó con miedo.

-_Las necesitaba…_

_-No digas eso Britt.-_ me dijo mirando mis ojos por primera vez. Sus hermosos ojos, mirándome con preocupación, mirándome como siempre quise que me miraran.

-_No podía comer, no dormía…-_ dije bajando la mirada mientras mi voz temblaba.-_ No hacía más que llorar._

_-Ya estoy aquí…_

_-Lo sé…-_ volví a llorar. Ella había vuelto. Mi San había regresado y yo no dejaría que se marchara, no otra vez, jamás.

No necesitaba decir nada, no necesitaba demostrar nada. La amaba, mi cuerpo lo gritaba, mi corazón lo volvía a gritar, una y otra vez, a cada latido, a cada instante. Que importaba si estaba hecho pedazos, que importaba si fuera incapaz de amar a alguien más, que importaba si ella no lo apreciaba. Mi corazón era de ella. Solamente de ella, era de la chica que se encontraba frente a mí, mi corazón era de la única chica que podía hacerme inmensamente feliz e inmensamente miserable. Mi corazón es tuyo San. Y por más que trate dejarte ir, por más que trate de comprender que tú nunca, nunca me amarás así, no puedo. No puedo pasar ni una hora sin pensar en ti, no puedo hacer nada en lo que no esté impregnado tu recuerdo. ¿Es tan difícil, San? ¿Es tan difícil amarme? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente? Puedo mejorar, sé que no soy la chica más lista, sé que tal vez no sea la chica más linda, pero soy la única persona que daría su vida por ti. Y no es una exageración, no es una locura, es así lo mucho que te amo. Te amo tanto, que duele. Pero ya no sé que duele más, si el tenerte o el no tenerte. El tenerte tan cerca, el abrazarte y cuidarte, sabiendo que jamás me amarás o el perderte y verte con alguien más, el perderte y saber que tu corazón parece ir de persona en persona, siendo que me tienes frente a ti. Siendo que soy yo, soy yo quien puede amarte sin medida.

-_Tranquila…-_ te escuché murmurar, y todos mis pensamientos se estancaron. La cabeza me dolía tanto llorar. El corazón me dolía tanto llorar, tanto haberte extrañado.

-_San, te...-_ ya no me atrevía ni a decirlo. No me atrevía a decir que te quería, porque todo dolía. Absolutamente todo, San.

-_Y yo a ti.- _respondiste como si una vez más leyeras mi mente.-_Quieres… quieres que te acompañe al baño?-_ volviste a hablar. Tú te habías calmado hace un rato, mientras que yo… yo no podía dejar de llorar. ¿Qué acaso no estaba feliz de volver a tenerte? ¿Qué acaso no me sentía feliz de poder protegerte?

Al parecer el dolor era más grande de lo que alguna vez había creído. Sólo pude volver a mirarte, miré tus labios, deseosa de poder volver a probarlos. ¿Quién sabe, tal vez un simple beso tuyo podría despertarme de esta pesadilla? ¿Tal vez un beso mío podría borrar todos esos besos que te dio él? ¿Tal vez un beso mío podría demostrarte cuanto te amo? ¿Tal vez un beso mío, pueda enamorarte?

-_No, puedo ir sola.-_ dije un poco más tranquila mientras volvía a fijar mis ojos en su rostro. La recorrí lentamente con la mirada, sus labios, su piel, sus ojos. Y esa estúpida marca. Mi mano temerosamente se acercó a su cara, ella reaccionó alejándose unos cuantos centímetros. Estúpido Derek. Ella jamás me hubiera tenido miedo, yo jamás le hubiera hecho esto. Volví a acerca mi mano con cuidado, esta vez logré tocar su rostro. Ella cerró sus ojos. Cerró sus ojos y la acaricié con ternura, como quisiera poder borrar aquella marca de su rostro, mi pulgar tocó débilmente su párpado, escuché un pequeño quejido y mi corazón una vez más dolió. Llena de angustia, me acerqué aún más a ti. Besé tu mejilla, esperando poder calmar aquel dolor que de seguro estabas sintiendo.-_ No dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño San.-_ te susurré junto al oído. –_ Nadie._

_-Está bien.-_ me dijiste con tranquilidad. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volví a sonreír.

-_ Lo prometo.-_ dije antes de abrazarte una vez más.

**A/N2: Sigo llorando. Lamento si no les gusta, de verdad... es difícil describir estas cosas que siento. Saludos, Nati.**


	8. Chapter 7 Part II

**A/N: Gracias a la ayuda de muchas personas, ya no me duele tanto escribir, creo que el capítulo anterior despertó los sentimientos que me quedaban por llorar. Prometo, de verdad, hacer a Britt feliz. La haré muy feliz, sólo les pido paciencia. Muchos saludos, lindas/os. Nati.**

Capítulo VII parte II.

En cuanto me alejé de ella para poder ir al baño a mojarme un poco la cara, sentí un temor enorme, temí volver a perderla. Ella simplemente me sonrió al verme un poco más tranquila y caminó hacia la clase, mientras yo me dirigía al baño. No podía pensar, lo único que recordaba era esa estúpida marca y todo mi cuerpo se retorcía de dolor. ¿Cómo alguien puede herir a una chica tan hermosa, tan perfecta? ¿Cómo alguien puede herir así a mi Santana? Quería ver a Derek y enfrentarlo, quería ver a ese chico y decirle cuanto dolor me causaba. Sí, Derek me dañaba más que cualquier otra persona, porque… me siento inservible, me siento torpe, más de lo que ya soy, me siento insegura. ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga? ¿Cómo Santana lo prefirió a él antes que a mí? Yo jamás la hubiera dañado así, si Santana me entregara su corazón yo jamás, jamás haría algo para decepcionarla. La amaría como a nadie, le ofrecería… no sé que le ofrecería, sería capaz de darle mi vida, besarla a cada segundo, tomar su mano cada vez que estuviera asustada, hacerle cosquillas cada vez que estuviera enojada, sólo para que se diera cuenta que sea lo que sea que pase, yo estaré ahí. Pero fallé, fallé y ahora esa marca en su rostro era la confirmación de mi fracaso.

/

Brittany caminó velozmente al baño para poder regresar con su mejor amiga lo antes posible, pero en cuanto dobló en el pasillo, vio a Derek ordenando sus cosas en su casillero. El corazón le latió tan rápido que Brittany hizo una expresión de dolor. No sabía que hacer, debía decirle todo aquello que pensaba, debía ignorarlo, debía golpearlo y desearle la muerte o simplemente seguir su camino… No lo sabía. Siguió caminando lentamente, acercándose cada vez más al chico, sintiendo como la rabia bombeaba su sangre, pero decidió sólo dedicarle una mirada odio y seguir su camino.

-_Hey, rubia!-_ escuchó Brittany a lo lejos en la voz del chico. La rabia aumentó más en ella, no quería voltearse ni menos hablar con él, debía pensar en Santana, en lo que era mejor para ella, e ignorar a Derek era lo mejor.-_No me escuchaste?- _dijo el chico con voz molesta. La joven rubia aceleró el paso y en cuanto se encontraba a escasos centímetros del baño, una mano sujetó su muñeca y la obligó a voltearse.- _Te estoy hablando, rubia.-_ dijo Derek molesto.

-_Será mejor que me sueltes, Derek.-_ dijo enojada Brittany, mientras se zafaba del amarre del chico.-_ Y mi nombre es Brittany.-_ continuó molesta sin tratar de disimular su odio por el chico.

-_Explícame que significa esa mirada!-_ dijo enajenado Derek.

-_Yo puedo mirarte como quiera, Derek.-_ habló Brittany con enfado.

-_No será que andas haciendo caso a cosas que no son de tu incumbencia?-_ continuó el chico, tratando de calmarse.

-_No lo sé, tú dime._

_-Sé que eres la más tonta de la escuela, Pierce, pero a mi no me engañas. De seguro esa amiguita tuya te anda metiendo ideas en la cabeza._

_-Tu paranoia no te ayuda en nada Derek…-_ murmuró molesta, dejándole en claro que la culpa que de seguro sentía el chico lo convertía de inmediato en el culpable.

-_Escúchame bien Brittany…-_ pronunció el chico con asco.-_ Tú no tienes idea de lo que ocurrió, tú no sabes nada y así es como debe seguir._

_-Derek…-_ dijo imitando el tono de voz del chico.-_ No dejaré que vuelvas a acercarte a mi amiga, jamás.-_ luego de eso se volteó para entrar al baño.

-_Será porque tus celos te matan al verme con ella, Britt?-_ gritó el chico antes de que la joven rubia pudiera desaparecer tras la puerta del baño. El corazón de Brittany pareció romperse en dos, la rabia ya no la podía ocultar, no podía fingir que no dolía. No sólo sus propias inseguridades la dañaban, sino que Derek también se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible, recordarle que alguna vez Santana lo prefirió a él, recordarle que alguna vez Santana confió en él, lo quiso a él, la enfermaba. "Britt", ese imbécil se había atrevido a llamarla así. Brittany sentía las lágrimas inundándole los ojos, pero tercamente se volteó una vez más.

-_No Derek, lo único que me mata es que ella no se de cuenta la basura que eres.-_ dijo con su voz entrecortada mientras se acercaba más al chico.-_ Lo único que me mata, es que un imbécil como tú, la haya dañado así.-_ dijo elevando cada vez más su tono de voz.-_ Lo único que me mata es que un idiota como tú, hubiera descuidado tanto a la chica más perfecta de toda esta maldita escuela.-_ Brittany ya no podía controlarse, veía como Derek sonreía hipócritamente; lo estaba disfrutando, el chico disfrutaba verla sufrir, verla llorar por su "amiga", verla indefensa. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sus manos se encontraban empuñadas, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, más dolorosamente.

-_Lo único que te mata, es que ella me haya amado a mí…-_ dijo Derek con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro. Sabiendo que el dolor que sentía aquella chica no se compararía con nada. Pero de pronto, y en lugar de la respuesta que Derek esperaba, Brittany se dio media vuelta y entró corriendo al baño, se encerró dentro de un cubículo y comenzó a llorar sin parar. ¿Qué clase de persona sería así de cruel? ¿Qué persona podría ser tan mala? No quería saber nada sobre ese chico, simplemente no podría enfrentarlo jamás, su simple presencia le rompía el corazón, la forma en que sonreía al verla llorar, al verla sufrir… Brittany simplemente no podía creer como alguien podía ser así de malo. Ocultó su rostro en sus manos y rogó porque Derek desapareciera, se aburriera de lastimarla, de hacerle la vida imposible, de destruir cada pedazo de su corazón. Pero entonces, la puerta del baño se abrió y escuchó su nombre… Era la voz de un chico. Lloró en silencio, tratando de ocultarse y claro, que Derek no la encontrara, que no la lastimara más, pero esta voz no era como la del joven hockeyista… ¿Entonces, quién era?

-_Britt?-_ susurró el chico una vez más, con preocupación. La joven rubia decidió salir de su escondite y rápidamente abrió la puerta. La mirada tierna y comprensiva de Mike se encontraba tras la puerta, corrió a sus brazos y lloró. ¿Qué acaso Mike no se cansaba de verla llorar? ¿Cómo puede ser tan débil?

El joven asiático la abrazó como siempre lo hacía, con cariño y tratando de demostrarle que la protegería.-_Britt qué sucedió? Te hizo algo Corner?-_ preguntó asustado y a su vez enojado. Brittany siempre se sorprendía del amor que Mike sentía por ella… no necesariamente sentimental, sino que un amor casi fraternal, casi de hermanos. También se odiaba por eso… Se odiaba por el hecho de que alguien tan bueno, se hubiera enamorado de ella.

Se escuchó el timbre que indicaba el fin del período de clases, y aún así, Brittany no dijo ni una sola palabra, sólo estaba abrazada a su amigo Mike. Lloraba deseando que en lugar de Mike, Santana la estuviera abrazando de ese modo, pero por desgracia, no muchas cosas salían como ella quería. De pronto la voz de una mujer interrumpió la poca paz que Brittany había encontrado.

-_Chang!-_ ambos chicos se sobresaltaron. Mike se volteó y se encontró con la intimidante mirada de Sue, quien tenía sus manos sobre sus caderas y lo observaba con enojo.-_ Fuera.-_ no dijo nada más, sólo se quedó ahí, esperando que Mike liberara a Brittany de ese abrazo.

-_Lo lamento…-_ dijo Mike.

-_Mike…-_ susurró Brittany, en señal de disculpas. El chico sólo sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, para luego dejarla. Sue tomó fuertemente el brazo del chico, ignorando el estado de la joven rubia y lo sacó del baño. Afuera, un gran gentío se encontraba expectante ante el actuar de Sue. Mike un poco avergonzado ante la cantidad de chicos y chicas que lo miraban con cara de desaprobación, bajó la mirada sin entender muy bien porque se sentía culpable, él no había hecho nada malo, no comprendía por qué el alboroto. Está bien, los chicos no suelen entrar al baño de las chicas, pero su amiga lo necesitaba… Y entonces, el joven asiático se vio enfrentado a una enajenada latina, que con un solo golpe le dejó el rostro adolorido. Mike no supo bien como ocurrió todo, la cachetada que Santana le había dado, fue la confirmación de que todo se había salido de control.

-_Santana!-_ habló fuertemente Sue.

-_Qué demonios, Santana!-_ se quejó rápidamente Mike, mientras se soltaba tímidamente del amarre de Sue y se acariciaba el rostro con tristeza.-_ Por qué me has golpeado!-_ preguntó molesto.

-_Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así!-_ gritó la morena mientras seguía su camino hacia el baño, asustada y con rapidez. Mike se volteó para poder entender hacia donde se dirigía la morena, pero sencillamente no comprendía nada.

Santana corrió al baño y asustada entró a este, con un gran portazo que hizo saltar a Brittany, que aún lloraba al medio de este. La joven morena se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos sin siquiera decir una palabra.

-_Britt…-_ dijo asustada luego de unos segundos- _Te encuentras bien?-_ Sin entender que ocurría, Brittany sólo se limitó a llorar y a abrazar a su amiga con tristeza.

-_Sí…-_ sollozó apenada, mientras rodeaba la cintura de su amiga, para poder acercarla más a su cuerpo y sentirse un poco más segura.

-_Qué fue lo que te hizo ese imbécil?-_ preguntó un poco más tranquila, pero no menos afligida.

-_Nada, nada…-_ dijo de inmediato Brittany. A pesar de lo mucho que quisiera contarle a Santana todo aquello que Derek le había hecho, no podía, porque eso sólo arruinaría más las cosas entre ellas. Sabía que su amiga no se daría por vencida hasta saber que había ocurrido pero por ahora ocultaría todo… como lo había estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

-_Britt, no debes mentirme, soy tu amiga… por favor.-_ rogó la morena con tristeza.-_ Que acaso ya no confías en mí?-_ insistió mientras buscaba esos ojos azules con temor. Brittany escondió la mirada, no podía siquiera mirar a Santana a los ojos debido a esa estúpida marca en ellos. Todo le recordaba al estúpido de Derek. Y a lo mucho que le dolía amar a Santana.

-_Solo quiero irme a casa, San…-_ sollozó débilmente para luego separarse de aquel abrazo. La joven morena asintió y secó las lágrimas de Brittany, para luego besar su mejilla, la chica rubia sonrió y se calmó un poco.

-_Te llevaré a casa, está bien?-_ dijo con cariño Santana, mientras tomaba la mano de su mejor amiga y la sacaba del baño, para llevarla a su casa.

Brittany no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tampoco quería enterarse, sólo quería llegar a su casa y dormir o llorar. Sólo quería huir de esa escuela, ese lugar en donde Derek no hacía más que convertir su vida en una estúpida pesadilla, quería sentirse a salvo y quería que Santana estuviera con ella para ayudarla. Por que ella era la única persona –junto a Mike- que la podía ayudar a sentirse segura. –_Puedes quedarte un rato en mi casa?-_ preguntó Brittany mientras veía como se acercaban a su casa. Santana sólo la miró y le sonrió, cosa que la joven rubia tomó como un si. Ambas chicas se bajaron del auto, y Santana no apartaba la vista de Brittany, la joven rubia poco a poco empezó a sentirse mejor, empezó a calmarse de aquel infierno que había vivido hace unos cuantos minutos. Al entrar a la casa, Brittany subió rápidamente a su habitación, y trató de ordenar un poco; hace mucho que su mejor amiga no la visitaba y quería que todo estuviera perfecto.

-_Britt, no tienes que ordenar.-_ dijo Santana apoyada contra el pórtico de la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa. Brittany rió tiernamente al verse tirando toda su ropa dentro de su clóset y notando como su mejor amiga la miraba.

-_Estaba todo horrendo, no quería que lo vieras así.-_ contestó con alegría. Santana rió y entró a la habitación con naturalidad, cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó en la cama, mirando a su amiga.

-_Sabes que no me importa, la mía es mil veces peor…-_ rió mirando todo a su alrededor. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en aquel lugar, y la última vez no era su mejor recuerdo. La forma en que había discutido con Brittany y como Mike la había obligado a irse, le erizaba la piel… de rabia.

-_Lo sé-_ rió alegremente Brittany mientras se acostaba en la cama junto a Santana.

-_Hey! Se supone que dirías que no era cierto.-_ rió una vez más la joven morena, y luego de eso se acomodó junto a su mejor amiga.

Instintivamente Brittany se acercó al cuerpo de Santana y la abrazó, colocó su cabeza junto al pecho de la latina y cerró sus ojos. Con un poco de sorpresa, Santana la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-_Te extrañé…-_ suspiró Brittany.

-_Y yo a ti.-_ respondió de inmediato Santana, para luego acariciar el brazo la otra chica. El corazón de Brittany latió con más fuerza de lo que alguna vez recordó, estaba entre los brazos de su amada y querida Santana, esa chica que la enamoraba con la más simple sonrisa.

-_Gracias por esto…-_ continuó Brittany, mientras sentía su voz entrecortarse debido a la emoción.

-_No me agradezcas, Britt. Tú cuidas de mí, yo cuido de ti.-_ dijo Santana suavemente para luego besar tiernamente la frente de la joven rubia.

/

¿Qué se supone que debo sentir ahora? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Mi corazón late tan fuerte como aquella vez en que tomó mi mano, late tan fuerte como aquella vez en que nos besamos. La amo. Y no sé que puedo hacer, no sé como vivir con este maldito secreto. Si sólo pudiera besarla en este mismo instante, besarla ahora y todo el día si fuera necesario… para borrar de sus labios el recuerdo de Derek…

-_Britt…-_ me susurró con temor. Yo sólo pude mirarla atentamente.-_ Quiero saber que ocurrió hoy.-_ me dijo con decisión mientras seguía acariciando mi brazo. Yo sólo quería decirle la verdad… Decirle que las palabras de Derek me habían roto, que sus estúpidas sonrisas me habían deseado querer morir, que el simple hecho de que él supiera que yo la amo y aún así juegue conmigo me destruyen, pero no puedo. No puedo decirte nada de eso, porque sé que jamás me amarás y no me puedo permitir perderte San.

-_No ocurrió nada…-_ mentí de inmediato.

-_Sabes que no soy idiota, Britt.-_ dijo con su voz más seria de lo normal.

-_Lo sé, eres la chica más inteligente que conozco.-_ dije con un poco de nerviosismo.

-_Qué fue lo que ese idiota te hizo, B?-_ preguntó mientras ignoraba aquel estamento.

-_No me hizo nada, lo juro._

_-Y acaso quieres que crea eso…-_ podía ver en su mirada la preocupación, el temor. ¿Acaso Santana ya sabía toda la verdad? ¿Acaso Derek le había dicho que estaba enamorada de ella?

-_San, te juro que no estoy mintiendo… Jamás podría mentirte, lo sabes._

_-Júrame que jamás te tocó.-_ fue su única respuesta. Yo me sorprendí un poco ante esa frase, pero luego de ver de lo que era Derek capaz, le encontré un poco de sentido. Aquella marca en su ojo era el constante recordatorio, que me rompía el corazón.

-_Te lo juro San, jamás me tocó, te lo juro.-_ dije nerviosa.

-_Te dijo algo, acaso?-_ insistió Santana. Claro que me dijo algo… me dijo aquello que nunca quise oír, gritó mi mayor sufrimiento, se burló de mí.

-_Sólo estoy muy sensible, San.-_ contesté afligida.-_ En serio… Sólo quiero estar junto a ti ahora, no quiero hablar más de aquello.-_ Rogué en mi mente que se diera por vencida, que sólo me abrazara y viéramos alguna de esas películas que tanto me gustan…

-_No dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño__…-_ repitió las mismas palabras que yo le había dicho y una vez más mi corazón latió con alegría. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía hacerme sentir así con unas simples y tontas palabras? Creo que nunca lo sabré, sólo sé que la amo y que cada día que estoy junto a ella, todo parece ser mejor. Que la amo tanto que muero. Muero por besarla, muero por confesarle todo esto que siento, muero por amarla.

-_San…-_ susurré casi suplicando. Suplicando que se diera cuenta, que me diera alguna señal, que me dijera que ella también me ama. Pero ella sólo levantó una ceja y me miró con detención.

-_Qué sucede, Britt?-_ me dijo enderezándose unos cuantos centímetros para mirarme a los ojos. No sé por qué, tampoco sé cómo, pero de pronto, mi mano acariciaba su rostro, mi pulgar acariciaba su mejilla, mientras mis ojos la miraban con devoción. Queriendo decirle cuanto la amaba… Ella cerró sus ojos y sonrió ante mi caricia, en ese mismo segundo… un impulso. Un simple impulso. Me acerqué con cuidado, casi rogando no arruinar más las cosas. Me acerqué con la esperanza de que todo saliera como yo quisiera por una vez en la maldita vida… Besé su mejilla, esa mejilla que recién había acariciado con delicadeza, ella no me detuvo, simplemente mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Mis manos temblorosas tomaron su rostro entre ellas, separé mis labios con temor, y me alejé unos cuantos centímetros, sólo para admirarla una vez más. La miré, con toda la devoción que podía sentir, y esperé que ella abriera sus ojos, esperé que me mirara, que me diera una señal.

-_San…-_ volví a suplicar, ella aún no abría sus ojos. ¿Qué acaso le daba asco mirarme? ¿Qué acaso le daba miedo rechazarme? Fuera cual fuese la decisión o el motivo, necesitaba saberlo, mi corazón latía dolorosamente ante su actitud, ante su silencio, me estaba desesperando. Y cuando estaba dispuesta a alejarme debido a la vergüenza y a lo estúpida que me sentía, ella abrió los ojos. Me miró con esos hermosos ojos cafés, esos ojos oscuros que podían leer hasta mi propia alma, pero que pasaban por alto el hecho de que estaba completamente enamorada. Ella sonrió, eso me tranquilizó por un segundo, pero me distraje en sus labios, el deseo me carcomía, la tenía tan cerca, era tan mía en ese momento, que los nervios me devoraban. Santana peinó mi cabello tras mi oreja y me hizo sonreír una vez más, "_por favor" _rogué con la mirada. Por favor, Santana, sólo esta vez, sólo esta vez déjame tener lo que tanto deseo, déjame probar tus labios…

-_Es tarde…-_ susurró desviando la mirada. Y claro, porque alguien como yo podría ser tan afortunada, porque alguien como yo tendría tal privilegio. Asentí con tristeza.-_ Mañana pasaré por ti…-_ continuó mientras se enderezaba lentamente y se separaba de mi cuerpo. Como hubiera deseado besarla, rogarle una vez más que no se marchara, pero nunca sería tan valiente…

-_Está bien, pero había quedado de irme con Mike.-_ hablé con sinceridad, y como siempre arruiné todo, porque Santana me miró enfadada.-_ Qué?-_ pregunté perdida.

-_Mike?-_ repitió ella con molestia.

-_Qué sucede?_

_-Después de todo lo que ha pasado, aún así crees que…-_ no sé que fue lo que hice, pero de pronto Santana me gritaba.-_ No te acerques a él!-_ finalizó con rabia, mientras se levantaba de la cama y me daba la espalda.

-_Por qué! Mike es mi amigo, San!-_ reclamé velozmente. En realidad no comprendía nada, por que Santana reaccionaba así, si Mike es mi mejor amigo.

-_Después de lo que te hizo hoy, Brittany, es en serio!?-_ estaba fuera de control, se volteó y me miró con ira. "Brittany", de verdad estaba enojada.

-_Qué es lo que me hizo San, no entiendo nada!-_ pregunté honestamente y casi con desesperación.

-_Por culpa de él llorabas, o no?-_ bajó el tono de voz pero no la severidad.

-_Cl-Claro que no! Mike jamás me haría llorar…-_ continué, de verdad no comprendía nada.

-_Escuché que había intentado… hacerte daño.-_ me dijo asustada.

-_Qué!-_ las lágrimas de nuevo parecían querer aflorar de mis ojos, que ese chico no podía dejarme ser feliz…-_ San no! No lloraba por Mike.-_ continué preocupada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, que cosas habrá dicho ese imbécil acerca de Mike, mi hermoso Mike…

-_Entonces por quién!-_ me preguntó asustada.

-_Dime que no le han hecho nada a Mike!-_ dije mientras me ponía de pie.-_Dime que él está bien.-_ estaba desesperada. Ella sólo bajó la cabeza.

-_Oí que Figgins hablaría con él…-_ finalmente confesó.- _ Pero tranquila, tal vez sólo es una advertencia._

_-San, no! No pueden hacer esto, por favor no los dejes.-_ lloré.

-_No pasará nada, Britt, tranquila, de seguro mañana hablarán contigo y podrán aclarar todo.-_ me abrazó pero yo no podía tranquilizarme. No entendía como todo se había salido de control, en que momento mi vida pasó a ser esta pesadilla, en que momento todo esto se había convertido en un infierno.

**A/N2: Okay, añadí drama ficticio, y soy un monstruo, pero créanme, todo se solucionará. Gracias a mis fieles lectores que ha pesar de que no actualice muy seguido, me siguen leyendo. La universidad y mi trabajo me tienen ocupada, pero siempre escribo con amor, para ustedes. Muchos saludos, Nati. **


End file.
